


Noli Me Tangere [Touch Me Not]

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Anal Sex (eventually), BDSM, Bad BDSM Ettiquette, Captured, Dark, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love language: murder, Orgasm Control, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy (eventually), Size Difference, They're happy but good god it's unhealthy, Weirdly fluffy for a darkfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей и ее друзья оказались в плену, и она согласилась стать ученицей Кайло Рена в обмен на свободу для них. Таков был уговор, но Финна приговорили к казни, поскольку его прошлое было тесно связано с делами Первого ордена...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noli Me Tangere [Touch Me Not]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785977) by [PoetHrotsvitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/pseuds/PoetHrotsvitha). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Noli Me Tangere или Touch Me Not* - известное латинское выражение, обладающее множественной смысловой нагрузкой, в буквальном переводе означающее следующее: «Не прикасайся ко Мне».
> 
> Если вам понравилась эта история, то не стесняйтесь заходить на страничку оригинала и оставлять под ней kudos'ы, автору будет приятно :)  
> Кроме того, у PoetHrotsvitha есть собственный арт-блог с чудесными рисунками https://thepoetdraws.tumblr.com, среди которых можно особо выделить этот:   
> https://thepoetdraws.tumblr.com/post/166582326925/and-graven-with-diamonds-in-letters-plain-there - Кайло и Рей, которые были вдохновлены написанием «Noli Me Tangere» :)

С самого начала, как только Рей оказалась в плену, сутью ее жизни стало исполнение нескольких незамысловатых ритуалов.

Первым были тренировки. Спарринги с рыцарями под безучастным взглядом Кайло, где каждый из противников был крупнее и сильнее, чем она. Но Рей справлялась, и магистр вмешивался крайне редко, лишь в случаях, если возникала серьезная угроза для ее жизни. После интенсивных общих тренировок следовали дополнительные занятия с Кайло, но уже один на один, и среди светопляски учебных мечей он раздавал команды и поправлял ее. Он не знал жалости, и почти каждая персональная тренировка заканчивалась для девушки синяками и ссадинами — как правило, она лежала, распластавшись на спине посреди мата, а меч наставника был направлен ей в шею. И все же приходилось с досадой признать, что она быстро прогрессировала.

И когда ей впервые удалось обезоружить его, могло показаться, что магистр гордится этим не меньше, чем она.

Еще ей полагалось много читать и изучать разные предметы — от истории до военной стратегии, от древних тайных текстов до секретов Силы. Увлечения Кайло были разносторонними, а она была жадной до знаний. Человек с взрывоопасным темпераментом, он оказался на удивление терпеливым учителем, готовым сидеть, часами отвечая на ее вопросы, если у нее не получалось разобраться самостоятельно.

Вторым ритуалом был ужин.

Каждый вечер, в одно и то же время, наставник посещал ее утилитарно обставленный личный отсек, принося с собой поднос, и деловито разгружал еду на небольшой имевшийся в комнате столик. Ужины представляли собой простую и сытную, правильно сбалансированную пищу, предназначенную для поддержания мышечной массы, но для Рей каждый такой вечер превращался в настоящий пир. За ужином они с Кайло больше молчали, хотя он с легкостью отвечал на любые вопросы, оставшиеся у нее после чтения. А как-то раз, в один из таких ужинов, в ее тарелке попался кусочек фрукта — доселе незнакомого ей лакомства — и когда сладкий сок взорвался сладостью во рту, наполняя ее совершенно новыми и невероятными ощущениями, Рей не удержалась и тихо застонала от удовольствия.

После того случая она заметила, что Кайло стал брать с собой еще одно маленькое блюдо, которое аккуратно ставил рядом с ее ужином, когда расставлял еду по столу. Угощение всегда было чем-то небольшим и сладким — десертом, которым она лакомилась после ужина.

Покончив с едой, она спрашивала о друзьях.

— С пленниками все по-прежнему, — отвечал он всякий раз спокойно и невозмутимо.

— Я хочу их увидеть.

Нажав пару раз на датапад, он активировал картинку — слегка зернистое изображение с камер, которое, тем не менее, демонстрировало, что ее друзья целы и невредимы. С глухой безнадежностью девушка рассматривала их, выискивая среди десятка человек кудрявую шевелюру По, невысокую исхудавшую Роуз и Финна, всегда ютившегося между ними.

На это наставник отводил ей не более пяти минут и, выключив трансляцию, вставал, собираясь уходить.

Но, даже заранее зная ответ, она не переставала спрашивать:

— Когда их освободят?

Услышав этот вопрос, он всегда выглядел раздраженным, словно не понимал, почему это настолько заботит ее.

— Когда условия обмена будут согласованы.

И после того как он покидал ее, Рей проводила третий, собственный ритуал. Острым зубчиком припрятанной вилки она процарапывала очередную черточку на стене за кроватью.

А потом ложилась спать.

***

Однажды, как гром среди ясного неба, установившаяся рутина дала сбой. Рей поняла, что случилось нечто важное, поскольку Кайло пришел слишком рано. На всякий случай она даже украдкой сверилась с хроно, чтобы убедиться, что до ужина оставалась еще пара часов.

— Обмен пленными согласован, — произнес он, щелкая затворами шлема и спокойно ставя его на стол. Магистр выглядел усталым, и тени под его глазами казались глубже, чем обычно. — Для процедуры выбрали нейтральную территорию. Их освободят завтра.

Не удержавшись и широко заулыбавшись, Рей тут же вскочила на ноги, чувствуя, как лицо отвыкло от позабытой мимики.

— Их всех?

— Всех, кроме одного.

Улыбка сползла с ее лица.

— Что?..

Даже до того, как он заговорил, она знала, что ее ждут неутешительные новости. То, как Кайло всячески избегал ее взгляда… Редко что вообще было способно вызвать у него стыд.

— FN-2187 подвергнут публичной казни.

Она похолодела.

— Что?

— Как бывшего штурмовика…

— Мы не об этом договаривались!

— Мы договаривались, что приспешники Сопротивления будут возвращены. FN-2187 прежде всего дезертир.

— Нет! Мы условились, что отпустят всех моих друзей, а взамен я соглашусь учиться у тебя!

У него нервно дернулся кадык.

— Я пытался обеспечить свободу для всех. Но это подлежало обсуждению. Либо оставался только он, либо оставались все. Я подумал, что ты предпочтешь такой исход вместо массовой казни.

Рей хотелось закричать — как ему могло прийти в голову, что это будет адекватной альтернативой их уговору?!.. Отряд, на который она разменяла свою свободу, едва ли превышал десяток человек — и она не могла потерять ни одного из них, а тем более Финна!

— Ты не позволишь им это сделать! Так нельзя! Я… — она дрогнула, бешено перебирая варианты. — Я уйду! Я сбегу!

Глаза Кайло сузились.

— Не сбежишь, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Я всегда отыщу тебя — и в следующий раз убью их всех, а не только твоего драгоценного предателя!

В его словах слышалась пугающая предопределенность, и у Рей не было шанса помешать ему. От Скайуокера помощи ждать не приходилось — что он недвусмысленно дал понять, завернув ее с Эч-То. Она была единственным форсъюзером Сопротивления, но не знала, как использовать пробудившееся в ней могущество, и это по какой-то причине до одержимости притягивало Кайло. Кроме того, что-то всегда влекло и направляло его к ней, независимо от того, где она находилась — и это тоже было невозможно отрицать.

Голос девушки был хриплым, когда она снова нашла в себе силы заговорить:

— Я убью тебя.

Угроза, казалось, почти развеселила его.

— Можешь попробовать.

Они молча продолжали стоять лицом к лицу.

Если она набросится на него сейчас, то вряд ли одолеет. Он-то при мече, в отличие от нее. И даже если эта затея чудом удастся, ей же придется прорываться через весь крейсер, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, где держат ее друзей. Кроме того, им понадобится корабль и невероятная удача, чтобы не оказаться сбитыми еще на взлете.

— Я… я сделаю что угодно, — выпалила Рей, чувствуя, как отчаяние берет верх над решимостью. — Не дай ему умереть.

— Тебе нечего предложить, — отозвался Кайло, и его лицо смягчилось — вроде бы от жалости. Тут она поняла, что это ей нравится еще меньше, чем его гнев.

Если придерживаться буквы договора — правда на его стороне. Она согласилась остаться на разрушителе, учиться и работать под его руководством. Но на чаше весов оказалась жизнь Финна! Ее первого друга, который вернулся за ней — чего никогда не делал никто!

Для Рей не было тайной то, как Кайло порой смотрел на нее — когда думал, что она не видит. Как упорно отводил глаза, когда она выходила в свежей форме и с мокрыми волосами после освежителя, или как поспешно прикрыл ее своим плащом, когда во время тренировки на ней порвалась майка.

— Это не так, — выдохнула она, чувствуя, что начинает дрожать. У нее оставался еще один козырь в рукаве.

Он нахмурил брови.

— О чем ты…

Стараясь не утратить решимости, Рей ухватилась за край майки и стащила ее через голову. Следом настал черед грудной повязки — трясущиеся руки двигались быстро и целеустремленно. И оставшись голой по пояс, девушка вызывающе застыла перед ним, чувствуя, как прохладный рециркулированный воздух вызывает мурашки на коже. Наверное, это сродни безумию, но настали отчаянные времена.

— Освободи его, и ты получишь меня, — она посмотрела наставнику прямо в глаза, — всю.

У него отвисла челюсть. В первый раз с памятного дня, когда световой меч откликнулся на ее зов и полетел в ее, а не в его руку, она видела Кайло настолько потрясенным.

Но стоило ей приблизиться к нему, как он опомнился и процедил, сжав руки в кулаки:

— Ты готова стать шлюхой? — Если он казался рассерженным ранее, то теперь его охватил настоящий гнев. Магистр сжимал зубы так, что напрягались желваки, и он почти выплюнул дальнейшие слова: — Ради него?! Думаешь, ты так неотразима, что стоит тебе раздеться, и я…

Если он хотел сказать, что ему все равно, то выдал себя, когда Рей взяла его руку и подняла к своей груди. Он резко умолк, не сводя с нее глаз — они оба смотрели, как огромная ладонь полностью закрывает аккуратную выпуклость. Кожа перчатки отдавала прохладой, вызывая странные ощущения, и Рей выпустила его пальцы, переместив ладонь на широкое запястье и чувствуя, как мужчина на пробу сжал нежную плоть.

Она не сразу осознала, что слышит собственный судорожный вздох, потому что это было… приятно. Даже находясь во власти адреналина, даже понимая, что продает себя, Рей не могла отрицать тепло, что прилило к бедрам, когда подушечка большого пальца погладила напрягшийся сосок и чуть помедлила, повторяя движение, отчего внизу живота начал собираться томительный жар.

Осторожное прикосновение стало уверенней, и когда Кайло сжал нежный кусочек плоти, она неловко поежилась. Казалось, его пальцы оставляют за собой покалывающее ощущение, отдающееся ей прямо между ног, и Рей прижалась подбородком к ключице, наблюдая, как он обводит ее кожу. И наконец, не выдерживая, непроизвольно вильнула бедрами, жалобно хныкнув.

Звук не успел стихнуть в ее горле, как Кайло смял ее губы своими.

Поцелуй был голодным. И злым, хотя этому как раз не стоило удивляться — гнев и ярость были неотъемлемой частью магистра Рен. Но ее поразило другое — сила, с которой его пыл передался ей, пробуждая странную жажду и дикое желание сорвать с него многочисленные слои тряпок, оставить свой след на его бледной коже, кусать, царапать, поглотить его целиком. Она много недель боролась с этим подсознательным чувством, отказываясь признавать свою слабость, особенно в моменты, когда он во время тренировки снимал с себя тяжелое облачение, когда мокрая от пота ткань липла к его телу, очерчивая могучие мышцы. Она отводила взгляд, когда замечала, как блестят его губы после глотка воды, ведь потом его язык проворно мог облизнуть их.

Она знала о его вожделении. Но возможно, ей следовало лучше следить за своим.

Оторвавшись от ее губ, Кайло приник к ее шее, засасывая тонкую кожу с жадностью, вынудившей девушку почти заскулить. Его руки легли ей на бедра, и Рей осознала, что бесстыдно льнет к нему, пытаясь лучше почувствовать его сквозь свои облегающие штаны. Большие пальцы подцепили ее пояс, и ее сердце едва не вырвалось из груди, это пугало до невозможности, но она хотела знать, хотела понять, каково будет чувствовать…

Нет! Нет, нет, не сейчас! Ей нужно быть уверенной, что он согласен.

— Ты должен пообещать, — с нажимом произнесла она, перехватывая его руки и судорожно выдыхая ему в плечо. — Сначала ты пообещаешь мне, что отпустишь Финна.

Не следовало произносить это имя вслух. И еще не успев договорить, она осознала свою ошибку.

Естественно, Кайло тут же отшатнулся от нее, отступил, словно получив пощечину. Его дыхание тяжело вырывалось из груди, как будто они тренировались час напролет, его кулаки то сжимались, то разжимались.

— Это он научил тебя этому? — Краска гнева вспыхнула на бледной коже, щека мужчины дернулась. — Меня не интересуют объедки, оставшиеся после предателя! — выплюнул он, вновь полный мрачной ярости, разносившейся по Силе. И прежде чем она успела остановить его, Кайло схватил шлем и нацепил обратно. Но даже искаженный голос не мог скрыть его раздражения:

— Завтра он умрет. Публичную казнь будут транслировать по всему голонету. Решение окончательное.

Она не могла этого допустить! Просто не могла!

Дыхание осеклось — на губах все еще горел его поцелуй, хотелось то ли снова почувствовать его на себе, то ли выцарапать ему глаза. Такая паника не охватывала ее очень давно — на протяжении большей части жизни ей было не о ком беспокоиться, единственной заботой было лишь собственное выживание. Поэтому сложившаяся ситуация заставляла ее особенно остро ощущать свою беспомощность, и это чувство усиливалось вместе с тем, как Кайло отдалялся от нее, приближаясь к выходу из ее комнаты.

У нее были считанные секунды, чтобы попытаться что-то исправить. Что ему нужно? Она знала, что он хочет ее, знала, что этот голод глубоко укоренился в нем и пробирает до костей. Но дело не ограничивалось этим. Ему было недостаточно одной частички ее души. Он хотел получить все.

Внезапно все встало на свои места с ослепительной ясностью, и Рей изумилась, как могла не понимать этого. Он рассвирепел не из-за Финна. Его взбесила мысль, что ему пришлось бы делить ее с кем-то другим.

И когда дверь уже распахнулась, она ухватилась за эту мысль:

— Я не… Я никогда… не… — Она крепко скрестила руки на обнаженной груди. — Я никогда не делала этого. Только думала… — В последней отчаянной попытке она позволила себе слегка приукрасить: — Думала о… о том, каково быть с тобой.

Похоже, это сработало. Кайло остановился, не произнося ни слова, пока, наконец, не вернулся в комнату, продолжая избегать ее взгляда до тех пор, пока не закрылась дверь.

— Со мной?

Гордость неприятно кольнула из-за открытого признания в собственной неопытности — ощущение, схожее с тем, как саднила свежая рана под целебным слоем бакты. Но Рей подумала о Финне, храбром, находчивом Финне, который заслуживал спасения вместе с По и Роуз, а не смерти — унизительной казни под ликующие крики толпы.

— Ты будешь первым.

Кайло ничего не ответил, непроницаемость его маски раздражала, но Рей достаточно долгое время провела в его обществе, чтобы распознавать красноречивый язык тела. Пламенный гнев отступил, замкнувшись в себе, и сменился откровенной нуждой, которая тлела под поверхностью со времени их первой встречи. Она чувствовала, насколько он пленен мыслью оказаться там, где не бывало никого, — движимый, несомненно, примитивной потребностью заявить свои права, поставить свое незримое клеймо на ее теле.

Ее ногти так сильно вжались в ладонь, что та, вероятно, начала кровоточить.

— Это твой единственный шанс, Кайло Рен! Если убьешь его, тебе по силам заставить меня остаться — ты сможешь тренировать меня и учить, но ты никогда — никогда! — не получишь меня. — Она знала с твердой уверенностью, что у нее хватит выдержки отвергать его до последнего вздоха, и не сомневалась, что он чувствует ее решимость, благодаря Силе. Зябко поежившись, она отвернулась к стене, полная решимости не терять духа. — Но освободи моего друга, и я буду твоей.

Шаги его тяжелых сапог гулко раздались в тишине отсека, когда мужчина двинулся к ней. Его рука коснулась ее подбородка, заставляя смотреть в визор непроглядной маски. И хотя Рей не видела его глаз, ей было несложно представить его неуравновешенный взгляд, и то, какая бешеная маниакальная энергия пульсировала в них — он сам с трудом умел удерживать ее под контролем.

— Это будет не один раз.

Она была не настолько глупа, чтобы надеяться, что он удовольствуется малым.

— Я знаю.

— Ты переедешь ко мне.

— Хорошо.

— Ты будешь подчиняться только мне.

— Да.

— Я не мягкий человек, — предупредил он; и она чуть не рассмеялась от прозрачного намека, словно уже не была в курсе этого. — Если я чего-то прошу, то ожидаю повиновения.

Эта фраза вызвала в ней то самое волнение, причину которого она была не в состоянии толком объяснить.

— Я понимаю.

— И, — в заключение добавил он, — у тебя не будет никого, кроме меня. Никогда.

Ее обожгло снова ощущением тянущей нужды, граничащей с одержимостью, которая всегда была рядом.

— Да.

Он стиснул ее лицо, почти до боли.

— Повтори.

Рей почувствовала привкус горечи во рту, но мысли продолжали будоражить, вызывая резкий прилив тепла в животе.

— Сперва освободи моих друзей.

Прошло нескольких мучительно долгих ударов сердца, во время которых девушке казалось, что он откажет ей. И она останется стоять здесь не только со знанием того, что ее друзья умрут, но и с этой нестерпимой жаждой, которая останется неудовлетворенной. И что этому придется противостоять вечно, жить в отвращении к себе и своим желаниям, потому что она не сможет нарушить данное слово.

Но вместо этого Кайло резко развернулся и устремился к двери. А прежде чем уйти, ударил кулаком по стене с такой силой, что на обшивке осталась вмятина. Мышцы на его спине заиграли.

— Предатель вернется к Сопротивлению, — прорычал магистр и, продолжив яростную поступь, оставил ее в одиночестве.

Дверь отсека зашипела, закрываясь, и Рей с трудом удержалась на ногах от облегчения.

Не чуя под собой пола, она, вся дрожа, доковыляла до кровати. Отыскала майку для сна и надела, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что тело продолжали будоражить мурашки, когда мягкая ткань задевала чувствительную кожу. Найдя свой самодельный нож, девушка выцарапала еще одну отметину на стене и только потом забралась под одеяло.

Ее глаза оставались сухими. Она не верила в сожаления.

_Sleep, sleep, beauty bright,_

_Dreaming in the joys of night;_

_Sleep, sleep; in thy sleep_

_Little sorrows sit and weep._

_Отрывок из «Колыбельной песни» Уильяма Блейка_


	2. Teach Me to Sin

Отключить камеры безопасности в одном из коридоров, даже на уровне тюремного блока, не составило никакого труда.

Предатель сидел на полу, сгорбившись и уставившись в стену камеры.

Заслышав чужие шаги, он не поднял головы.

— Я думал, что моя казнь завтра.

— Планы изменились, — ответил Кайло, бросая на пол сумку.

Смерив ее долгим взглядом, предатель подтянул ее к себе и расстегнул.

— Я не пойду на казнь в экипировке штурмовика, — с презрением фыркнул он.

Ох, убить его прямо сейчас не представляло никакой проблемы… А потом можно было бы вернуться к Рей и сообщить, что обмен состоялся, одновременно потешив себя расправой над мальчишкой, которому вполне могло хватить наглости прикоснуться к ней.

— Тебя не казнят. Переодевайся, или я вырублю тебя и сам переодену.

С угрюмым и непонимающим видом предатель поднялся на ноги и заученным движением достал части брони. Как водится, от привычек было избавиться нелегко.

— Следуй за мной, — велел Кайло, когда тот оделся. — И веди себя естественно.

Они без остановок проследовали по коридорам разрушителя. Никто бы не осмелился преградить путь Кайло Рену, а FN-2187 ничем не отличался от тысяч штурмовиков, наводнявших гигантский крейсер. Лишь оказавшись на борту персонального шаттла Кайло, предатель снял шлем — в его взгляде светилось искреннее любопытство.

— Ты что… дезертируешь?

Устроившись в кабине пилота, Кайло быстро перевел рычаги управления на взлетный режим.

— Это вряд ли. Садись.

Предатель обеспокоенно уселся на пассажирское сиденье.

— Так… Тогда… Ты делаешь это ради своей мате…

— Генерал, — резко оборвал его Кайло. — не имеет к этому отношения.

Наступила очередная пауза, во время которой корабль стартовал и стал удаляться от разрушителя в бесконечные просторы космоса. Кайло ввел координаты ближайшей нейтральной планеты, и тут его снова отвлек глуховатый голос предателя — видимо, тот все-таки пришел к очевидному выводу.

— Рей. Это как-то связано с Рей. Почему ты отделил ее от нас?

Кайло проигнорировал его.

— Она вернулась к остальным?

Если мальчишка намеревался продолжать в том же духе, Кайло знал, что начнет сожалеть о заключенной сделке.

— Нет, не так ли? — Гнев предателя заставил Кайло лично нажать на кнопку ремней безопасности, и те мгновенно пересекли грудь FN-2187, надежно стянув и не позволяя юнцу сдвинуться с места. Конечно, FN-2187 незамедлительно принялся вырываться. — Она осталась в тюрьме, да? Отлично, в таком случае поворачивай обратно, я без нее никуда не полечу!

Подобная верность могла бы вызвать восхищение, если бы так сильно не действовала на нервы.

— Она не в камере, — процедил Кайло через вокодер.

Тон предателя стал настойчивей:

— Тогда где она?

Шанс позлорадствовать оказался слишком заманчивым.

— В моих апартаментах.

— В твоих… — медленно проговорил тот. — Почему она там?

— А ты как думаешь?

Предатель побелел и стал биться с удвоенной силой.

— Да если ты ее хоть пальцем тронешь…

В этот миг Кайло искренне пожалел, что не снял маску. Было бы так приятно дать возможность предателю полюбоваться его самодовольной ухмылкой.

— О, я планирую сделать гораздо большее.

Мальчишка яростно закричал, всем своим весом налегая на ремни.

— Ты — кусок бантова дерьма, криффов ублюдок! Ей и без тебя пришлось столько пережить, и если ты сделаешь ей больно…

Предатель явно понятия не имел о том, что Рей значит для Кайло. О том, как его мечты во сне и наяву вращались вокруг мыслей о ней, как он хотел боготворить ее и направлять — в равной мере. Наверное, и к лучшему, решил Кайло, поскольку такая правда вряд ли выставит его в нужном свете. Но все же услышанное неприятно резануло, поскольку предателя не должно касаться то, что случится с Рей или как это случится.

— Если я причиню ей боль, — парировал Кайло, держа взгляд на мониторе с расчетом координат, — это произойдет только потому, что ей самой того захочется.

Наступила секунда напряженной тишины — в воздухе отчетливо витал чужой шок и возмущение. Предатель, бесспорно, силился найти слова для очередного потока оскорблений, и Кайло заключил, что ему наскучила эта игра. По мановению его руки бывший пленник уронил голову на грудь под непреодолимой тяжестью Силового сна.

Кайло сверил координаты. Осталось недолго. И к тому времени, как он вернется на корабль, Рей, несомненно, будет уже готова.

Он сгорал от нетерпения.

***

Полет туда и обратно занял немного времени, но путь обратно к каюте отнял, казалось, целую вечность. Возможно, отчасти давило понимание, что с каждым шагом он становится ближе к ней. А из-за предвкушения, подогреваемого долгим ожиданием, каждый шаг давался с трудом. Он ждал этого момента слишком долго…

В спальне его уже ждала Рей. Девушка смотрела в иллюминатор, крепко обхватив себя руками. Услышав шаги, она вздрогнула и посмотрела ему в лицо, бледная и внимательная.

— У тебя получилось?

— Предатель свободен, — коротко объявил Кайло, снимая шлем. — Я лично высадил его примерно в ста шагах от дружественной Сопротивлению цивилизации.

Ее заметное облегчение раздражало. Она откинула голову назад и протяжно вздохнула, морщинка между бровей разгладилась.

— Хорошо.

— Меддроид уже приходил? — отрывисто спросил он, раздосадованный ее реакцией, и, наверное, вложил в слова больше яда, чем намеревался.

— Да, — ее щеки слегка порозовели. — Он вживил мне… противозачаточный имплант.

Продолжать прелюдию больше не имело смысла.

— Раздевайся.

Она доставляла меньше хлопот, чем он первоначально ожидал. Возможно, причиной была нервозность, но, как бы там ни было, он был признателен Рей за покладистость. Девушка аккуратно снимала одежду и, закончив, прошла к кровати и безмолвно легла на спину.

Какое-то время все, что он мог делать — это стоять и смотреть на нее. И на секунду временного помутнения ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы его лицо было скрыто привычной маской. Рей, вне всяких сомнений, видела неприкрытое желание и тоску на его лице — и от собственной открытости ему внезапно стало трудно дышать.

Бывшая мусорщица, как и прежде, была тоненькой, но избавилась от болезненной худобы — особенно в руках и бедрах. Она выглядела здоровой и сильной. И это нравилось ему куда больше прежнего.

— Ну? — не выдержала она, прервав сумбур его мыслей, упорно глядя в потолок. Видимо, не любила, когда ее разглядывали.

К несчастью для нее, ей придется к этому привыкнуть.

Без слов — не доверяя предательскому голосу, Кайло сел на кровать рядом с ней. Взяв ее под колени, он раздвинул эти длинные ноги, чтобы получше взглянуть на легкую поросль завитков и то, что они скрывали. Чувство долго вынашиваемого триумфа вскружило ему голову. Он поменял позу и оперся на колено, пряча настойчиво напоминавшее о себе доказательство растущего возбуждения. В сложившемся положении это было лучшее, что можно сделать. Не стоило пугать ее лишний раз понапрасну.

А Рей нервничала — и сильно. Он видел, с каким напряжением она держалась и как решительно не отводила глаз от потолка. Всякий раз, когда она чувствовала, как он прикасается к ней, у нее перехватывало дыхание.

Но он хотел другого. Не покорную безвольную куклу, а Рей, которая бы с охотой подчинялась ему. Кайло пожевал губу, думая о том, как поступить.

— Покажи мне, — велел он, — что ты делаешь, когда чувствуешь себя одиноко. — Его взгляд коснулся ее лобка, и она хмуро опустила глаза. — Ты же делала это?

Помрачнев, девушка кивнула — быстро и едва заметно. Он чуть отодвинулся, давая ей больше личного пространства, но по-прежнему оставаясь достаточно близко, чтобы видеть все. Она помедлила, потом ее рука нерешительно скользнула между бедер и начала гладить промежность осторожными круговыми движениями.

— Можешь так сильно не пялиться? — пробормотала Рей, покраснев. — Мне неловко.

Кайло не особо волновало ее смущение.

— Я должен знать, что тебе нравится.

Он не мешал ей, пока ее дыхание не превратилось в судорожное, и на гладкой коже не выступил пот — в этот миг он протянул руку и крепко взял ее запястье. Девушка смущенно пошевелила пальцами и разочарованно вздохнула. Но ее непонимание усилилось, когда он отпустил ее и дал знак продолжать. На этот раз ее бедра начали слегка подаваться вверх — сигнализируя о неумолимо пробуждавшемся возбуждении. С губ Рей сорвался отчетливый всхлип, и она помотала головой, отчего ее волосы разметались по подушке.

Кайло едва мог выносить это зрелище — вся кожа словно превратилась в одну раскаленную поверхность.

В следующий раз, стоило ему прервать ее, она засопела с откровенным возмущением. Он снова проигнорировал ее недовольство, но теперь заменил ее руку своей, старательно имитируя ее движения.

Вряд ли ей было по силам подделать такую ответную реакцию — а это означало, что он прекрасно справлялся с задачей. Ее строгое лицо смягчилось, и она полностью притихла, часто дыша полной грудью.

Понадобилось немало самоконтроля, чтобы сохранить спокойствие в голосе:

— С сегодняшнего дня тебе запрещается делать это самостоятельно, — предупредил он, отмечая, как ее ноги беспокойно задвигались по простыне, как нервно поджались пальчики. Он уверенней заработал рукой и наклонился, прижимаясь губами к шелковистой коже на внутренней стороне бедра. — Отныне это будет только с разрешения и только со мной. — Запах ее возбуждения — пьянящий и густой — пощекотал ему ноздри.

Плоский живот напрягся, Рей негромко и часто ахала, и когда Кайло остановил свои движения в третий раз, ее бедра содрогнулись, а с губ сорвалось отчаянное:

— Да…

Он позволил ей потешиться волнением, основательно и куда медленнее, чем раньше, продолжив свои ласки. Перчатка скользила по увлажнившейся плоти.

— Повтори это.

— Я не… — всхлипнула она, пытаясь подвинуться так, чтобы его пальцы нажимали на нужную точку, корчась под его рукой. Небольшие груди покачивались от ее метаний, и он не мог оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища. В следующий раз он займется ими, сожмет зубами тонкую кожу, будет дразнить и посасывать ее, пока Рей не взмолится о пощаде — член запульсировал от понимания, что следующий раз обязательно будет. — Не прикоснусь к себе, ах, без разрешения… — измученно выдохнула она.

Услышав желаемое, мужчина снова замер, и Рей издала полный досады сдавленный вопль. Вопреки его приказу, ее руки устремились вниз. Но Кайло сразу перехватил их и вздернул над ее головой, нависнув сверху так, что кончики его волос касались ее лица.

— Что я только что сказал?

Она яростно зашипела, пытаясь вырваться, но его хватка была крепкой. Однажды… В один прекрасный день они непременно поиграют с веревками и ограничителями, но с такими вещами нельзя спешить. Он приучит ее к ним постепенно. Через пару минут бесплодной борьбы, Рей обмякла и уставилась на него повлажневшими глазами.

— Пожалуйста, мне нужно… Мне очень нужно…

— Я знаю, малышка, — промурлыкал он и поцеловал кончик ее носа. — Но впредь ты будешь слушаться меня. Перевернись на живот.

Он отпустил ее, и девушка прилежно сделала, как было велено. Ее пальчики стиснули простыню рядом с головой, словно она физически пыталась не дать себе схватиться за пылающее лоно.

Пульс стучал так громко, что у Кайло побелело в глазах. Быстро, насколько мог, он избавился от одежды, стянув с себя все, вместе с нижним бельем. И когда Рей почувствовала, что он сжал ее бедра, чтобы приподнять тело, она затрепетала — по спине прошлась дрожь возбуждения.

Раздвинув ей ноги и обнажив блестящую, исходящую смазкой плоть, он встал за ней на колени.

Кайло провел по члену пару раз, пытаясь снять часть почти болезненного напряжения. И аккуратно вставил в нее палец, отчего Рей негромко заскулила — сперва от неожиданности, а потом — явно желая большего. Внутри нее было мокро, и второй палец влез без труда, после чего мужчина успокаивающе погладил ее по спине свободной рукой.

— Скоро ты получишь заслуженную награду, — шепотом пообещал он, добавляя третий палец, отчего девушка вильнула бедрами. Сжав его руку, покачиваясь на ней под аккомпанемент шумного дыхания, она невольно давала понять, что готова, как никогда. И когда Кайло чуть-чуть согнул пальцы, Рей беспорядочно заелозила ногами по постели.

Его прелестная девочка… Сейчас она была еще прекрасней, чем он ее себе представлял когда бы то ни было — на грани отчаяния, распростертая перед ним. Ее рвение и нервозность создавали яркий поток в Силе, спящая внутри нее мощь на миг уступила желанию и страху. Ни одна другая женщина в галактике не смогла бы преподнести ему подобный дар.

Он убрал пальцы, и ее бедра задрожали в ответ. Кайло решительно встал между ее расставленных ног, и когда член впервые ощутил тепло ее тела, кровь в его венах торжествующе запела. Плавный и мягкий изгиб талии Рей манил его, и он обхватил ее руками, вжимая пальцы в податливую плоть.

С этого угла разница в их размерах была особенно заметна. Его ладони казались гигантскими на ее бархатистой спинке.

Но, ох, как же ему это нравилось — почти так же, как чувствовать ее, горячую и мокрую.

Он начал двигаться без спешки — громко застонав от первого толчка, несмотря на сильный соблазн вбиться в нее со всей силы. Все казалось слишком идеальным. Девушка часто дышала, словно ей не хватало воздуха, но лежала неподвижно, плотно сжимаясь вокруг него. Крифф… Когда он подался назад, то заметил на члене легкий след крови. Во рту стало сухо.

Рей все еще дрожала. Он коснулся ее разума и снова пережил незнакомое ощущение ее потрясения. Он казался ей невероятно огромным, и это, несмотря на абсурдность, подогрело его самолюбие.

Добравшись рукой до ее вздрагивающей плоти, мужчина с нежностью погладил ее, награждая за послушание. И как только ее напрягшиеся лопатки расслабились, он вошел в нее заново, наслаждаясь тем, как девушка резко дернулась, издав жалобный стон. Приложив усилие, он насадил ее на член целиком — и она вскрикнула, хотя мышцы постепенно уступали под его напором.

Он мог бы править вселенной вместе с этой женщиной! Он мечтал об этом с тех пор, как увидел ее в первый раз, с тех пор, как она дала ему отпор, с тех пор, как ее необузданная сила всецело превзошла годы его обучения и дисциплины. И даже идея о том, что она могла быть с кем-то другим, пробуждала в нем желание сжечь вероломный мир дотла.

И теперь она принадлежит ему.

Эта мысль приводила в такое упоение, что он не мог думать ни о чем ином. Она настолько завораживала, что Кайло стал набирать темп, несмотря на то, что девушка вряд ли была готова к такому… Но, к счастью, она удивила его, подавшись ему навстречу, жадно ластясь к нему, пока ее ягодицы не встретились с его бедрами.

Рей что-то хрипло шептала раз за разом, и ему пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать, что именно.

— Пожалуйста, — стонала она без конца. — Пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста… — И ощущения от этих слов были такими острыми, и он знал, что никогда не испытывал подобного раньше.

Позже еще будет время научить ее радостям терпения и выдержки. Показать ей, как сладко оттягивать удовольствие, как приятно подчиняться четкой дисциплине. Но сейчас ее готовность снесла все его внутренние барьеры, и он чувствовал себя щедрым. С трудом сдерживая собственную разрядку, он удвоил напор, лаская влажные складочки пальцами и бегло ориентируясь на хаотичные мысли в чужой голове, чтобы убедиться, что делает все правильно.

Испустив приглушенный вскрик, Рей содрогнулась всем телом. Ее ошеломило то, какими резкими оказались ощущения, и, охнув, девушка выгнулась так сильно, что на пояснице проступили трогательные ямочки.

Крифф!.. Это было великолепно! И Кайло, сжав зубы, продолжил резкие толчки, слушая, как она стонет. Ментальные щиты истончились, обнажив удивительную Связь между ними, и, воспользовавшись моментом, он попытался передать ей свои ощущения. Насколько она была неповторима, насколько неоспоримой была истина, что они предназначены друг другу, и сколько он может предложить ей, если она согласится разделить его путь.

Сейчас она была ближе к этому, чем когда-либо.

Звуки, вырывающиеся у нее, можно было легко спутать со стонами боли, но Кайло знал, что ей это нравится, и, наконец, дал себе волю, вкладывая всю свою немалую силу, чтобы от души трахать ее, вдавливая в матрас. Ох, завтра ей придется нелегко…

Почувствовав приближение оргазма, мужчина накрутил ее волосы на кулак, смакуя острую грань сумасшедшего блаженства. И когда по его телу прошла судорога, он потянул девушку на себя, заставляя неудобно выгнуться, чтобы, игнорируя жалобные всхлипы, жарко прошептать ей на ухо:

— Ты моя.

_Teach me to sin_

_Enslave me to your wanton charms,_

_Crush me in your velvet arms_

_And make me, make me love you._

_Make me fire your blood with new desire,_

_And make me kiss you—lip and limb,_

_Till senses reel and pulses swim._

_Aye! even if you hate me,_

_Teach me to sin._

_— отрывок из «Восторженного» Альфреда Брайана_


	3. Frantic-Mad With Evermore Unrest

Рей знала толк в сделках. Ты сдаешь ржавый лом за пайки, пайки помогают тебе выживать, а это дает возможность добыть новую порцию лома.

На планете вроде Джакку, где правили мертвые жестокие боги, а детей бросали на произвол судьбы, сделки считались чем-то священным. Впрочем, Платт не раз и не два изменял своему слову, но Рей в свою очередь решила для себя, что никогда не будет поступать так же. Ее слово имело ценность. Порой это оставалось единственной ценной вещью, которая ей принадлежала.

Еще Рей понимала, что значит боль. Немеющее саднящее чувство, обжигающее огнем от порезов, глухой стук от падения при неудачном приземлении и страшный треск костей — плохой, неправильный звук! Этого надо было избегать любой ценой!

Но тогда почему каждый раз, думая о том, что случилось, когда Кайло накрыл ее собой, распаленный и решительный, напряженный, как едва контролируемое пламя, она чувствовала такое смятение?

Ведь по отдельности все совпадало. Сделка оказалось даже весьма недурной, не говоря о том, что ради безопасности Финна Рей готова была пойти на все. А боль — внезапной и жгучей, но относительно недолгой. Оба эти понятия были знакомы и все вместе не должно было казаться чем-то новым…

Но все же…

_«С сегодняшнего дня тебе запрещается делать это самостоятельно. Отныне это будет только с разрешения и только со мной»._

Голову словно окутал густой туман, не позволяя ясно видеть. И это странное чувство извращенным образом сделало ее отзывчивой и отчаянной — какой прежде она никогда не была. Как тихий шепот в ночи, соблазн, прикрытый шелковым обещанием.

Но условия сделки полагалось соблюдать — прежде всего ради чести, а не собственных желаний. Это благородная жертва ради спасения Финна, ради его свободы и безопасности.

Боль можно перетерпеть. Но она не должна вызывать незнакомую тягучую тоску внизу живота, от которой перехватывает дыхание, да так, что становится трудно дышать.

Но отнюдь не из-за чувства обреченности…

И определенно здесь не было места любопытству и желанию испытать большее.

***

До ее слуха доносились тихие шаги босых ног — Кайло ходил по спальне.

Стоило ему отпустить ее, разжав волосы и дав без сил упасть на матрас, как он сам повалился на спину рядом с ней, тяжело дыша и глядя в потолок. Он лежал так пару минут, а потом поднялся с кровати, отчего матрас ненадолго прогнулся под его весом.

Подтянув простыню до подмышек, Рей уставилась на одинаковые панели обшивки. Так было проще. Она все еще была не готова посмотреть ему в лицо.

Между ног продолжало саднить. Липкая влага стекала по коже, постепенно высыхая.

Минуты шли, и Рей понимала, что еще немного — и она окончательно впадет в ступор. Что теперь делать?.. Может, следовало как ни в чем не бывало взять датапад и почитать? Раньше это был ее ежевечерний ритуал перед сном. Или стоило сходить в освежитель и помыться? А может, закрыть глаза и заснуть на незнакомой постели?

Мысли прервало шипение открывающейся двери и механические шаги вошедшего дроида. В воздухе разнесся запах еды — слегка пряный аромат.

Мгновенно оживившаяся Рей приподняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на хроно на прикроватном столике. Все верно, пришло время ужина. Она отыскала взглядом Кайло, который с привычным видом сервировал стол.

Но вскоре она поняла, что видит набор приборов на одного человека, и недовольно нахмурилась.

— Мне есть не положено?

— Разумеется, положено, — отозвался он, отодвигая кресло, но когда сел в него, вместо того, чтобы подвинуться к столу, недвусмысленно похлопал по колену.

Ох, как бы не так!

Рей презрительно фыркнула.

— Нет!

— Ты вправе пропустить ужин. — Кайло пожал плечами и приступил к еде, неторопливо и с удовольствием наслаждаясь каждой ложкой.

Аккуратно придерживая простыню у груди, Рей села.

— Если тебя что-то не устраивает, оставайся голодной.

Этот безумец действительно заявляет такое на полном серьезе?! Впрочем, почему это должно ее удивлять?.. Вспомнив еще кое-что, она оглянулась в поисках одежды.

— Где мои вещи?!

— Убраны.

— Убраны куда?!

Кайло широким жестом указал на дверь, ведущую в гардероб, и Рей, поспешно завернувшись в простыню, слезла с кровати и на подгибающихся ногах двинулась в указанном направлении. Приложила ладонь к датчику, но дверь не открылась. После нескольких тщетных попыток она обернулась:

— Что за…

— Открыть гардероб могу только я, — радостно пояснил он, и она почти физически ощущала его дурацкую ухмылку. Напыщенный сын банты! — Одежда тебе не понадобится. По крайней мере, пока.

Руки зачесались от желания врезать по его самодовольной физиономии. Шлем Рена как раз удачно покоился на подставке неподалеку, и эта тяжелая штука вполне годилась, чтобы расквасить ему нос. Но в тот же миг в желудке Рей предательски заурчало, выдавая приобретенную привычку к регулярному питанию. От насыщенного аромата сытной еды, гипнотизирующего заманчивым обещанием, ее рот наполнился слюной.

Безусловно, можно было гордо отказаться от ужина. Не уступать из принципа.

Но затем, без сомнений, это продолжится за следующим ужином, и тем, что будет за ним, и дальше до бесконечности. Кайло уже не раз доказывал, что умеет быть терпеливым и последовательным, когда того хочет, поэтому пока ее ответная реакция продолжит провоцировать его — ей придется иметь дело с последствиями, безоружной и в одной тонкой простыне.

Крифф.

В это мгновение ее переполняла ненависть.

Но потребность в еде и желание жить в конечном счете перевесили все остальное. С опаской настороженного зверька, готового сорваться с места, она подошла к нему, стараясь не споткнуться о простыню. К счастью, он не стал злорадствовать и никак не прокомментировал ее положение. Вместо этого, едва она присела ему на колено, Кайло зачерпнул ложкой тушеное мясо и без слов поднес к ее рту.

Когда он невозмутимо повторил это несколько раз, девушка немного расслабилась. Мясо было чудесным и безумно вкусным. И спустя некоторое время стало легко не думать о том, что Кайло — монстр, особенно чувствуя его странную нежность и заботу. Его рука опустилась на ее волосы, легонько поглаживая, и Рей окончательно разомлела, ощущая себя довольной и сытой. Накричать на него всегда будет время, а сейчас она так пригрелась, прислонившись к его груди и чувствуя, как его волосы щекочут висок. Следовало прекратить это безобразие, встать с его колен и вернуть утраченное достоинство, но… Не получалось припомнить, когда еще ей было так хорошо и о ней так трепетно заботились, поэтому, закрыв глаза, Рей позволила себе потешиться происходящим, представляя, что все в порядке, что это нормально.

И когда его рука легла ей на плечо и скользнула вниз, девушка не дрогнула. Но не успела она осознать сквозь сонную пелену, что происходит, как чужая ладонь пробралась под простыню и ласково обхватила грудь.

Дыхание перехватило под аккомпанемент громко застучавшего сердца. Пора было положить этому конец. Остановить его, закричать, оттолкнуть, причинить боль…

Голос Кайло нарушил тишину:

— Ты не сможешь помешать мне, разве ты не понимаешь… — Не успела она возмутиться, а мужчина уже заговорил снова, но тише, поскольку, склонившись, проводил губами по ее обнаженному плечу: — Ты здесь против своей воли и ничего не можешь поделать с этим. Никто не осудит тебя, если ты позволишь себе немного радости. В конце концов, это все моя вина.

Рей моргнула, так и не вымолвив ни слова. Само собой, в его словах был резон. Как всегда. Но он тем временем бессовестно залез под ее простыню, поглаживая ее голый живот и изгиб талии, и эти прикосновения, казалось, воспламеняют кожу. Почему, ну почему ей так приятно и она не в силах возразить?..

— И кроме того, — добавил он, — я знаю, что в глубине души ты хотела этого.

Ее глаза распахнулись — умиротворение испарилось вмиг. Она немедленно попыталась отстраниться.

— Что?! Я не… Я бы никогда, ты отвратительный…

Рука с талии сразу же вернулась к груди и с силой сжала податливую плоть. Рей болезненно втянула воздух, прикусив губу от резкого ощущения.

— Ты могла торговаться чем угодно, — продолжил Кайло, его дыхание прошлось огнем по коже. — Предложить сведения, стать двойным агентом, раскрыть расположение баз или координаты путей снабжения в обмен на своего предателя. Но вместе этого ты предпочла раздеться. Не лги мне — тебе всегда хотелось быть под чьей-то сильной рукой. — Два пальцы потянули за беззащитный сосок с какой-то одержимой жестокостью, и Рей ахнула, уже не зная, почему все внутри продолжало сжиматься, словно в предвкушении… Разве что… в этом было странное телесное удовольствие?.. — И не важно, как ты оправдывалась перед собой… Ведь сейчас ты можешь позволить себе просто наслаждаться этим, — мягко закончил его голос, но за ласковым тоном от нее не укрылась нотка нетерпения. Он действительно был готов пойти на все, чтобы заполучить ее согласие — и Связь передала, как он всем сердцем верит, что предлагает ей своеобразную форму свободы, раскрепощение чувств.

И не исключено, что он был недалек от истины.

От легкого головокружения сознание будто поплыло. Словно веса больше не существовало, и она скользила в невесомости. Странное ощущение пугало, отдавая холодком, и Рей подняла голову, глядя на Кайло сквозь ресницы и недовольно наморщив нос.

— Не надо терзать меня, — попросила она, пытаясь не обращать внимания на придыхание в голосе. — В любом случае я уже согласилась.

И сделала вид, что не заметила, как он облегченно вздохнул.

Сменив гнев на милость, Кайло снова с нежностью принялся ласкать ее тело. Это успокаивало саднившую после недавнего кожу, и Рей вдруг поняла, что непроизвольно сжимает ноги, словно надеясь…

Нет. Никаких надежд. Ничего, глупости. Осадив себя, девушка снова замерла, стоило руке Кайло скользнуть между ее бедер.

— Какой тут бедлам, — он цокнул языком.

— И чья же это вина?

Чужой смешок согрел теплом кожу, опять обезоружив тем, как быстро сменилось настроение Рена — вот уж действительно, изменчивое, как пески пустыни.

— Справедливое замечание.

Он убрал руку, и Рей пришлось притвориться, что она не разочарована.

Незаметно пришло время последнего блюда — их традиционного десерта, и на этот раз это был забавно колыхавшийся пудинг с венчиками сливок. Каждая ложка лакомства казалась божественной на вкус, шоколадные нотки таяли на языке. Десерт закончился, и Кайло выглядел довольным тем, как все прошло, как они сидели вместе, в тишине, как она пригрелась на его коленях, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Они умиротворенно дышали в унисон, и мужчина задумчиво поглаживал ее волосы.

Рей не представляла, что их Связь может нести такое успокоение, почти что убаюкивая. Не знай она этого, решила бы, что ей вкололи снотворное.

Было слишком спокойно.

Девушка поймала себя на мысли, что думает о том, что будет завтра, как их сделка изменит устоявшуюся рутину.

— Кайло… — поерзав, позвала она.

— Нет, — внезапно отрезал он, хотя по-прежнему не открывал глаз и казался расслабленным.

— Что?..

— Прошла не одна неделя, но ты до сих пор избегаешь правильного обращения. Но я понимал, что все произошло слишком быстро, и тебе требовалось время, поэтому не давил. Сегодня это закончится.

— Правильного… — растерянно повторила она, и тут ее осенило. Она поняла, чего он желает, и ей захотелось закрыть лицо руками и застонать. — Ты серьезно?

Он утвердительно промычал.

Условие было возмутительным, и Рей посчитала, что не обязана ему следовать.

— Я хочу продолжить тренировки.

Кайло не ответил.

Сжав зубы, Рей опустила плечи, раздраженная его требованием, очевидно, как и прочее, не подлежащим обсуждению. Ей казалось, что она вернулась в памятный час, когда они торговались о судьбе Финна… Но разве можно было подозревать, сколькими нюансами это обрастет?.. Глубоко вдохнув, девушка, скрепя сердце, поправила себя:

— Учитель?..

Он словно лучился самодовольством.

— Да?

— Я хочу тренироваться, как раньше.

— Само собой, — кивнул он. — В этом я тебе никогда не откажу.

— И учиться.

— Днем все будет как прежде. — Он положил руку на ее бедро и постучал по нему пальцами. — Разве что… Будет несколько дополнений. И новых правил.

Ей не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

— Правил?..

— Думаю, на сегодня тебе хватит впечатлений, — изрек он, наконец открыв глаза и посмотрев на нее с отеческой снисходительностью. Было бы даже мило, не внушай это такое беспокойство. — Всему свое время.

— Но…

Кайло не дал ей договорить, прижав палец к ее губам.

— Иди, ополоснись. Освежитель за той дверью. А после я рекомендую тебе поспать. У меня осталась кое-какая работа, поэтому не жди меня. — Приподняв ее за талию, мужчина поставил ее на ноги и отвернулся, притягивая к себе датапад и активируя его парой заученных щелчков.

Было очевидно, что их вечер закончен.

Она в нерешительности помялась на месте, но в конце концов проследовала к двери. Ей и правда требовалось время поразмыслить. А заодно, возможно, побыть одной, наедине со своими запутанными мыслями, и вспомнить былые приоритеты и чувства, подобно тому, как переворачивают песочные часы, меняя время местами. Пора было возвращаться к ненависти, негодованию и жертвенности… Свету и всему хорошему…

На пороге Рей еще раз обернулась, окинув взглядом широкие плечи и волосы, которые, как она теперь знала, были такими же мягкими на ощупь, как и на вид. Он согнул руку, подперев подбородок ладонью, и девушка спохватилась, поймав себя на том, как ее заворожило зрелище перекатившихся могучих мышц. Встряхнув головой, она поспешила в освежитель со странным холодком в животе.

...потому что ей совсем-совсем не полагалось чувствовать вспыхнувшую искорку любопытства при мысли о том, какими будут эти руки, когда Кайло снова прижмет ее к постели.

_Past cure I am, now reason is past care,_

_And frantic-mad with evermore unrest._

_My thoughts and my discourse as madmen’s are,_

_At random from the truth vainly expressed,_

_For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,_

_Who art as black as Hell, as dark as night._

_— отрывок из «Сонета 147» Уильяма Шекспира_


	4. A Shadow White as Stone

Кайло ощутил ее восторг при виде настоящей воды, которой был оснащен освежитель в его апартаментах. Излишняя роскошь, но это стоило того, когда он вставал под горячий душ, чтобы расслабить напряженные мышцы. Правильность выбора еще раз подтвердилась тем, как взволновалась Рей от такого количества воды. Она оставалась в освежителе до тех пор, пока у нее не начала морщиться кожа на руках и ногах.

Отчасти ему хотелось сходить и посмотреть… Провести по влажным складочкам и улыбнуться ее искренней радости, а потом поцеловать каждый пальчик. Но он держал себя в руках.

Когда Рей возвратилась, ее мокрые волосы липли к разгоряченному лицу. И конечно, она опять завернулась в свою простыню. Влажная ткань слегка просвечивала, сводя ее старания на нет, но Кайло решил, что указывать на оплошность в данном случае неуместно.

Прогресс и без того был впечатляющим. Прошли всего лишь сутки, и она все еще находилась в расшатанном состоянии — давить на нее казалось неразумным.

Поэтому Кайло промолчал, когда девушка забралась на кровать и, не пожелав ему спокойной ночи, свернулась клубочком. Она заснула, едва опустив голову на подушку, и тихо засопела.

Он ненадолго отложил датапад, наблюдая, как мерно приподнимаются ее плечи. Рей спала так, словно пыталась защитить самые уязвимые места, подтянув колени почти к груди и плотно обхватив себя руками. Скользнув по поверхности ее сознания, он убедился, что это было давно укоренившей привычкой, порожденной жизнью, наполненной безразличием и жестокостью окружающих.

Ярость, всколыхнувшаяся в нем в момент этого открытия, была настолько мощной, что девушка всхлипнула во сне, привязанная к его эмоциям. Но ему хотелось, отчаянно хотелось в сей же миг отправиться на Джакку и сровнять с землей злосчастный поселок. Каждый, кто причинял ей боль даже простым пренебрежением, пал бы от его руки, в полной мере испытав весь ужас медленной и мучительной агонии…

Но еще ему хотелось, чтобы Рей выспалась как следует, поэтому он заставил себя успокоиться, откинуть голову назад и закрыть глаза, контролируя дыхание. Взяв себя в руки и решив, наконец, сосредоточиться на делах, он снова потянулся к датападу.

Его ждало несколько донесений с пометкой «срочно», предназначенных для высшего командования. Он открыл их и понял, что все они касаются исчезновения предателя, вопросов о его побеге и скорейшей организации поимки.

Кайло продолжил чтение и почувствовал, как на губах расцветает ухмылка. Ведь что могло быть приятней, чем сбивать с толку Хакса…

Он перешел к отчетам своих рыцарей и собственным наброскам планов, наконец сосредоточившись на работе. Через несколько часов он постановил, что на сегодня достаточно, поскольку утомление никогда не приносило хороших результатов. Закрыв проекты, он глянул на кровать и увидел, что простыня практически полностью соскользнула с Рей на пол, а сама девушка уютно завернулась в его теплое одеяло.

Конечно, это не могло продолжаться долго — простыней не заменишь одежду, несмотря на его остаточные подростковые фантазии об обнаженной девушке в его комнате… Разумеется, Рей могла и дальше носить свою новенькую орденскую форму, но по причинам, которые он был не в состоянии сформулировать, ему было некомфортно видеть ее в ней.

Хотя такие проблемы решались легко. Любая проблема, включая подобающую одежду и внешность, решалась легко, если у тебя имелись кредиты. В свое время его ма… генерал пользовалась услугами подобного типа перед официальными мероприятиями.

Сверившись с текущими координатами «Финализатора», Кайло убедился, что корабль находится в относительной близости к планете с развитой цивилизацией и никакой спешки в ближайшее время не предвидится. Еще один запрос подтвердил, что на планете предоставляются необходимые сервисы для гуманоидных рас. Выбрав случайное офицерское имя — никому не требовалось знать о том, кто их настоящий клиент, — он разместил заказ.

Удовлетворенный принятым решением, он убрал датапад, разделся и натянул пижамные штаны.

Можно было сходить в душ. Но Кайло приятно было чувствовать, что сейчас от него пахнет ею.

Кайло лег в постель и с удивительным для себя самого трепетом прикоснулся к плечу Рей, снова наслаждаясь ощущением ее близости.

Она вздрогнула во сне, стоило ему дотронуться до ее кожи.

Со вздохом Кайло перевернулся на спину. Сложив руки на животе, он закрыл глаза и стал ждать прихода сна.

***

Утро, вопреки ожиданиям, обошлось без излишней неловкости. Рей уже проснулась, но лежала неподвижно, решительно притворяясь спящей. Это дало ему время вытащить ее одежду из гардероба и положить незамысловатую форму на подушку рядом с ней, а самому отступить в освежитель, чтобы побриться.

Когда он вернулся, она, полностью одетая, сидела за столом и поклевывала протеиновый батончик, доставленный дроидом.

Завтракали в тишине. Рей упорно не смотрела в его сторону, судорожно прокручивая страницы датапада и не отводя глаз от экрана. Её датапад был устройством с ограниченным доступом, без средств коммуникации и с урезанным списком литературы, разрешенной для чтения, но, судя по всему, ей этого хватало.

Кайло не возражал против ее молчания. Все лучше, чем открытая враждебность.

На тренировку они пошли вместе — его маска снова надежно скрывала лицо. День прошел как обычно — никто из рыцарей не давал Рей поблажек. Они не говорили друг с другом, Кайло лишь одергивал ее, приказывая поправить стойку или отчитывая за ошибку.

Закончив тренировку, они покинули зал и разошлись каждый своей дорогой. Рей отправилась в его — их — апартаменты, чтобы почитать, а Кайло, несмотря на сильнейшее желание присоединиться к ней, ждал брифинг Хакса, который предстояло привычно пропустить мимо ушей.

Его преследовало странное чувство, будто что-то важное ускользнуло из памяти, но он не придал этому особого значения.

***

Вечером Кайло бодрым уверенным шагом вернулся к себе — он уже настолько привык к их совместным ужинам, что с нетерпением ждал их весь день.

Переступив порог, он снял шлем и собирался было попросить о приветственном поцелуе, но застыл, потрясенный.

В его каюте стояла незнакомка.

Или, по крайней мере, таким было первое впечатление, пока девушка не повернулась к нему лицом — лицом Рей. Но ее волосы вились и блестели, глаза, подчеркнутые темными тенями, казались распахнутыми и огромными, а губы полыхали алым.

Мысли Кайло свелись к чему-то, не особо отягощенному разумом, пока он разглядывал ее обнаженные плечи и глубокое декольте, а также изящное, нарочито простого покроя, облегающее платье — темная ткань эффектно подчеркивала ее фигуру в нужных местах. В какой-то момент показалось, что время остановилось — девушка замерла, чуть покачиваясь от нервного дыхания, но ее взгляд был настолько пронзительным, что казался направленным ему прямо в душу.

— Ты! — выдохнула она и ткнула в него накрашенным ногтем. — Ты!.. Да как тебе хватило наглости…

Да, это определенно была его Рей. Моргнув и стараясь держать лицо, Кайло понадеялся, что не выглядит абсолютным идиотом.

— Что?..

— Что? Что?! Я вернулась и хотела спокойно взять датапад, а меня поджидала толпа каких-то женщин! Они все улыбались и… они…. Они измеряли меня, толкали, тыкали, тянули и… — Рей выпрямилась во весь рост, и Кайло заметил валявшиеся у кровати туфли на каблуках — ее платье струилось по полу. — Они выдрали мои волосы!

Он покосился на ее голову.

— Если меня не обманывает зрение, то твои волосы на месте?..

— Не те волосы! — Вся пунцовая, она подняла руки. — В подмышках, на ногах и… и… — Кровь бросилась в лицо Рей, и он бы насторожился, не будь это таким забавным. — И прямо там!

Без всякой задней мысли Кайло от души разразился хохотом.

Испустив яростный крик, Рей кинулась к нему, размахивая кулаками. Ей даже удалось нанести несколько неплохих ударов в грудь, заставив его изумленно отступить — все-таки Рей была бойцом, — но он опомнился и довольно легко перехватил ее запястье, развернув ее и и толкнув к стене. Притиснув ее всем телом, он крепко удерживал девушку, шипевшую, как разъяренная лот-кошка, и отчаянно пытавшуюся пнуть его босой ногой.

Он возбудился еще с той секунды, как увидел приятную ложбинку ее декольте, а теперь, когда она вся извивалась в его руках, то и дело задевая его плоть, знал, что у него стоит, как никогда. Поцеловав ее в шею, Кайло перешел выше, обводя губами бархатистую щеку, и не успела девушка огрызнуться, как он мечтательно пробормотал:

— Ты такая красивая…

— Катись в бездну! — прорычала она в ответ, но с неясным придыханием в такт внезапно смягчившимся рывкам. Рей терлась об него своей маленькой упругой…

Он провел зубами по ее шее и прикусил нежную кожу, намереваясь оставить свою метку.

Рей удивленно ахнула, но он тут же провел по засосу языком, успокаивая боль, и вызывал тихий жалобный стон — настолько нежным и надрывный, что он никогда бы и не предположил, что она способна на подобное.

Глубоко вздохнув, он прижал лоб к ее лбу.

— Воистину. Кто бы подумал, что под грязью и пылью прячется такая красота?

Рей прищурилась, и ее подбородок гордо дернулся вверх.

— Если я красивая сейчас, то была красивой и раньше.

— Справедливо, — легко согласился он, освобождая ее и делая шаг в сторону: в этот момент на двери сработал активатор — появился бодро попискивающий дроид с их традиционным ужином. Сохраняя бдительность, он занялся столом — с нее сталось бы ринуться на него снова, но, похоже, Рей была всем довольна. — Если пытка была невыносимой, почему ты не прогнала их?

В воздухе надолго повисло смущенное молчание.

— Я разозлилась, — ответила Рей и заикнулась. — И довела до слез одну из девушек… А потом так расстроилась, что не смогла даже жаловаться, что бы они ни делали.

Кайло не выдержал и опять засмеялся, любуясь ее горящим лицом и нервным смущением.

***

Он успешно справился с необходимостью извиниться перед Рей за то, что забыл предупредить о заказанных для нее услугах, и подтвердил свою честность, разрешив заглянуть в свои мысли — ведь он действительно забыл! — после чего девушка нехотя согласилась усесться к нему на колени. Они ужинали, сидя тихо и спокойно, и его сердце расцветало сильнее, чем в невинные дни детства.

Но, естественно, долго невинным это оставаться не могло. Его рука легла на ее бедро и скользнула под юбку. Рей заметно поморщилась, когда он со всей осторожностью погрузился в ее лоно, еще саднившее после вчерашнего. Но девушка не роптала — она зажмурилась и откинула голову, явно решив терпеть, что подтвердилось, когда ее лицо скривилось от дискомфорта — но это было не то, чего хотел Кайло.

Вместе этого он прижался к ее губам со всей нежностью, на какую был способен. Он целовал ее, размазывая утонченный макияж по коже их обоих; но когда Рей, прерывисто дыша, впивалась руками в его плечи — кровь в его венах кипела, а самоконтроль держался на угрожающе тонкой ниточке. Правильным было остановиться и отправить девушку спать, дать полностью выздороветь, продолжая медленное и методичное соблазнение, но возбуждение почти причиняло боль, а она вся была такой очаровательной — с потемневшими глазами и растрепанными волосами, с лямкой, соскользнувшей с изящного плеча…

Сжав ее талию, Кайло опустил Рей на пол между своих расставленных ног. Он понятия не имел, знала ли Рей об этом из голонета или подсмотрела его разнузданные фантазии, но она уловила его намерение достаточно быстро. И едва ее губы с размазанной по лицу помадой растянулись вокруг члена, он кончил с громким стоном, лихорадочно сжав в кулаке ее волосы.

Он обмяк в кресле, а Рей подняла на него широко распахнутые глаза и сглотнула. Наверное, в этот миг он был готов поверить, что оказался на небесах наяву.

***

« _Ученик. Проснись_ ».

По стандартному суточному циклу, давно уже наступило время отдыха; Кайло проспал только два часа, когда резкий толчок задел его сознание.

« _Явись ко мне_ », — приказал учитель, и Кайло сонно вылез из постели, оделся и направился в зал для аудиенций.

Пока он шел по пустынным коридорам, то думал, что желает, чтобы учитель пореже выбирал середину ночи для этих бесед. Впрочем, время на планете, где находился учитель, отличалось от общепринятого во флоте, поэтому справедливости ради следует признать, что у Сноука был разгар дня. Тем не менее, Кайло подозревал, что это было частью намеренной стратегии, чтобы напоминать ему о его месте.

Добравшись до зала, он опустился на колено — голограмма ожила, проецируя увеличенное изображения учителя.

— Ученик, — начал тот, и глубокий голос заполнил собой огромный зал. — Я полагаю, у тебя есть для меня некие новости.

Без сомнений, Сноук был осведомлен. Но Кайло в любом случае пришлось бы повторить это — известное учителю — вслух.

— Я согласился отпустить штурмовика в Сопротивление в обмен то, что девчонка станет моей… — Он заколебался, неуверенный, как правильно охарактеризовать суть их соглашения. Ученицей? Любовницей?..

— Твоей шлюхой, — сухо закончил за него учитель. — Я должен был предвидеть, что это произойдет. Поведай мне, как это послужит нашей цели?

— Я считаю, это поможет ей принять Тьму, — упорствовал Кайло. — Она увидит мудрость нашего пути.

Учитель помолчал, глядя на него долгим загадочным взглядом. Когда учитель, наконец, заговорил, его голос казался почти скучающим.

— Что ж, она хотя бы не заодно с джедаем. По-твоему, как скоро она забеременеет?

Сердце Кайло замерло на мгновение.

— Она не… она… У нее стоит имплант.

— Почему?

— Она слишком молода, — пояснил он, быстро сменив тон на почтительный. — Учитель.

Складка между бровей Сноука углубилась.

— Человеческие женщины вполне способны иметь детей в ее возрасте, разве нет? Одаренные Силой дети станут дня нас существенным преимуществом.

— Да, но… — заикнулся Кайло, прекрасно зная, что Рей ни за что не согласится на такое. — Ей пришлось испытать длительный период истощения на критически важном этапе взросления, и имеются сложности… — он замолк, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

— Хм, — Сноук сделал паузу. — Ты проследишь за ее прогрессом и оценишь, когда она будет готова?

Во рту у Кайло невыносимо пересохло.

— Разумеется.

Голограмма задумчиво кивнула.

— Тогда решено. Я дозволяю тебе продолжать, ученик, но помни, что если она даст толчок твоей слабости к Свету, девчонкой придется пожертвовать. Не пренебрегай этим знанием и помни свою истинную цель.

Через секунду последовало отключение голограммы — такое же внезапное, каким был его вызов сюда. По-прежнему чувствуя собравшийся в горле ком, Кайло поднялся на ноги и, медленно покинув зал, в прострации зашагал по переходам разрушителя.

Новость не должна была выбить его из колеи. Он не раз и не два думал о Рей и о детях, которые могли бы у них быть… Идея о том, как их Сила объединится в одно, была его самой потаенной мечтой. Но еще он понимал, что если потребует от нее этого, то всякий шанс на настоящие чувства с ее стороны будет навеки потерян.

Но если затягивать с выполнением приказа, учитель может выставить ультиматум.

Вернувшись к себе, Кайло лег в постель и ласково положил руку на талию Рей. От Рей исходило тепло, она расслабленно дремала — и он тоже заснул, пока не смея придвинуться ближе и мечтая о ночи, когда сможет свободно прижать к себе ее гибкое тело.

_Let seed be grass, and grass turn into hay:_

_I’m martyr to a motion not my own;_

_What’s freedom for? To know eternity._

_I swear she cast a shadow white as stone._

_But who would count eternity in days?_

_These old bones live to learn her wanton ways:_

_(I measure time by how a body sways)._

_— отрывок из «Я женщину изящную знавал…» Теодора Рётке_


	5. I Cannot, Cannot Go

Проснувшись, она обнаружила, что другая половина постели пуста. Рей протерла заспанные глаза и подняла голову с подушки. В полумраке дальней части спальни стоял Кайло, уже полностью одетый и с маской в руках.

Но для тренировки было еще слишком рано…

— Куда ты собрался?

Но он едва глянул на нее.

— Есть дела, требующие моего внимания.

— Какие?

— Не твоя забота.

Это ни в какие рамки не лезло! Обычно Кайло с готовностью отвечал на любые вопросы, стоило ей проявить малейший интерес к его деятельности. С хмурым видом Рей вылезла из-под одеяла и, натянув просторную мужскую майку пониже на бедра, встала на пол босыми ногами.

— А почему я не с тобой?

Он снова проигнорировал ее, прижал ладонь к активируемому Силой сейфу, в котором хранил мечи, забрал свой и закрыл дверцу.

Не понимая причины такого поведения, Рей попыталась прощупать его эмоции Силой, но он незамедлительно захлопнул Связь. Но на самой грани она успела ощутить отголоски досады и разочарования. Подобное с ним бывало и раньше, но еще никогда настолько явно. Казалось, что-то заставило эти чувства подняться на поверхность, пробудив гремучую смесь настроений, кипевшую у Кайло внутри.

Выходит, он шел спустить пар… И, несомненно, собирался выместить злость на ком-то безвинном.

До боли стиснув кулаки, она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не топнуть ногой.

— Да что случилось?! — Что-то произошло, пока она спала — это очевидно. Кайло точно выглядел счастливее, когда ложился в постель.

Но он опять сделал вид, что не услышал ее вопроса.

— Рыцари присмотрят за твоей тренировкой, — отчеканил он через модулятор, перед тем как уйти.

***

Гардеробная оказалась незапертой, одежда — в полном распоряжении Рей. Она задумчиво пробежалась пальцами по вычурным платьям, которые принесли стилисты, и скривилась при воспоминании о том, что случилось тем днем.

То, как он посмотрел на нее тогда…

Решительно отбросив эту мысль, девушка отодвинула вешалки с платьями и нашла приемлемую одежду — серую тунику и узкие штаны. Все лучше, чем орденская форма, но Рей не собиралась благодарить его за этот подарок.

Тренировка с рыцарями прошла как обычно. Два спарринга — место Кайло занял Даос Рен, и Рей потешила себя тем, что испытание оказалось значительно проще, чем то, к чему она привыкла.

Пока тянулись часы занятий, она не переставала с оглядкой прислушиваться к Связи, надеясь почувствовать, если Кайло решит ответить ей. Возможно, это помогло бы понять, что он делает. До нее доходили легкие вспышки, отголоски творимой жестокости и гнева, но не было ничего конкретного, что могло бы дать хотя бы намек на то, чем он занимался или почему был так расстроен.

Он не закрывался от нее с тех пор, как она впервые очутилась здесь. И это вызывало крайне противоречивые чувства….

Вернувшись в апартаменты Кайло, Рей села, скрестив ноги, с намерением помедитировать. Как правило, погружение в себя помогало сосредоточиться и приносило умиротворение — в чем она очень нуждалась после нескольких часов усиленных занятий.

Но стоило ей скользнуть в неизбывный океан Силы, как раздался настойчивый сигнал датапада.

Вернувшись к реальности, она непонимающе заморгала. Выданный ей датапад не имел подсоединения к внешней коммуникации — Кайло позаботился об этом. Никто и ничто не могло побеспокоить ее, разве что… Разве что кто-то из Сопротивления нашел способ удаленно взломать систему или…

С рвущимся из груди сердцем она подскочила и, схватив датапад, быстро нажала на экран.

«К ужину не вернусь. Задержусь на час-два».

Прочитав сообщение, Рей принялась корить себя за глупые надежды. Естественно, Кайло оставил себе возможность связаться с ней на случай, если по какой-либо причине не захочет делать это с помощью Силы.

«Приоденься во что-нибудь новенькое, — высветилось новое сообщение. — Без белья».

Она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не хмыкнуть, выражая свое презрение. Мужчина… Стоило нацепить одну из тряпок с невообразимым количеством застежек, чтобы как следует вывести его из…

«Ты все поняла?» — похоже, он все-таки ждал ответа.

Но Рей была не в настроении отвечать. Пора было напомнить Кайло, что он не единственный, умеющий возмутительно молчать, и поэтому, закатив глаза, девушка убрала датапад и вернулась к медитации.

***

Рей ужинала в одиночестве. Расставляя блюда на столе, она упорно старалась не замечать тянущую боль в груди. Нет, глупо было даже предполагать, что она скучает по нему…

Но боль не утихала, и чем дольше приходилось сидеть за столом, тем навязчивей она становилось. Наконец, не выдержав, Рей поспешно запихнула в рот остатки пищи и юркнула в кровать, закутавшись одеялом, с датападом в руке и притворяясь, что все в порядке.

Чтение немного помогло, она отвлеклась, увлеченная повествованием о битве при Лорелле. Девушка с интересом узнавала об организации налетчиков и их последующем поражении от джедаев. Кайло наверняка мог поведать больше о причинах, по которым нападавшим удавалось творить беззаконие так долго… Она закусила щеку. В обычных обстоятельствах этот вопрос она задала бы за ужином. Кайло всегда знал больше, чем было написано в книгах.

И словно в ответ, она ощутила знакомое присутствие краем сознания. Отпечаток Силы Кайло приближался. Рей сосредоточилась и даже при закрытой наглухо Связи смогла убедиться, что он уже прибыл на «Финализатор». Несмотря на все усилия, он не смог полностью закрыться от нее.

Правда, настроение от этого не улучшилось. Она не была рада видеть Кайло.

Услышав шорох открывающейся двери, Рей решила вести себя нормально и как обычно, будто ничего не произошло.

— Привет, — начала она, сползая к краю кровати. — У меня вопрос о…

— Ты проигнорировала мой приказ, — гаркнул он, голос был искажен модулятором бестолковой маски.

— Твой… — А, то сообщение. Пропустить его мимо ушей еще минуту назад не казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но теперь, когда Кайло находился совсем рядом, физически близко, Рей становилось не по себе.

Кожа перчатки скрипнула в тишине — он сжал кулак, наклоняя голову набок.

— У тебя две минуты на исправление ошибки.

Она нервно хмыкнула, сморщив нос.

— Кхем, я не…

— Надень что-нибудь сейчас же.

Она погладила ладонями бедра и поняла, что те странно вспотели.

— Слушай, я не смотрела, какие привезли платья, и не разглядывала…

— Любое, — повторил он. — Или я сорву с тебя одежду, и будешь ходить без нее.

Фраза прозвучала так резко, что ее смысл не сразу дошел до Рей. Когда же это случилось, ее охватил ужас из-за того, как вспышка раздражения схлестнулась с теплящейся тоской внизу живота — жар распространялся по телу и заставлял сердце биться чаще.

Поэтому, в основном, чтобы заглушить эти ощущения, она вскочила на ноги и, возмущенно фыркнув, прошла к гардеробной.

Оказавшись в маленьком помещении, она осознала, что ее трясет. От негодования, и только, — напомнила она себе, пока перебирала многочисленные платья. Под руку попало что-то простое, розовое и короткое — наверное, вдобавок чересчур прозрачное.

Как раз то, что должно ему понравиться… Усмехнувшись, Рей стащила с себя все, вместе с бельем, и через голову натянула пеньюар. Немного подумав, распустила убранные в узелки волосы.

Дав себе минуту успокоиться — конечно, из-за досады, а не гложущего чувства предвкушения, — она вернулась в спальню и обнаружила, что Кайло уже снял шлем и плащ — они, вместе с перчатками, лежали на столе. Мужчина сидел за столом, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и выжидательно смотрел на нее.

Не произнося ни слова, он расставил ноги шире.

Ясно. Намек, что пора сесть ему на колени. Рей так и подмывало заявить, что она уже поужинала, но в нынешней ситуации это представлялось неразумным. Поэтому, подняв подбородок, она невозмутимо подошла к Кайло.

Но когда она встала между его ног и попыталась сесть, Кайло остановил ее, перехватил за руку.

— Это место нужно заслужить, — прорычал он. — Ты потеряла эту привилегию.

Рей стушевалась на миг, но все поняла, когда он надавил ей на плечо с очевидным намерением.

В легком ступоре она послушно опустилась вниз — колени коснулись холодного пола. Само собой, было понятно, чего он хотел — она уже делала это прошлой ночью. Нельзя сказать, что было неприятно, разве что слегка горько на вкус. И странным образом, сама идея о таком не вызывала должного отвращения, хотя Рей немедленно попыталась заглушить непрошеную мысль.

— Продолжай, — одобрил он, и девушка принялась возиться с непростыми застежками и молниями его облачения. Он наблюдал за ней, мягко поглаживая ее по затылку. В жесте не было приязни, скорее он походил на невысказанное предупреждение.

Когда Рей разобралась со штанами, освободив член, тот нацелился на нее —набухший, покрасневший и возбужденный. Чуть приподнявшись на коленях, она открыла рот, обхватила головку и аккуратно провела по ней губами.

— Нет, — Кайло прервал ее, зажав волосы в кулаке. Девушка смущенно взглянула на него, но он потянул ее так сильно, что причинил боль. — Покажи, сколько в тебя влезет.

В голове мелькнула парочка подходящих оскорблений — она увидела, как его губы дернулись в улыбке.

И все же, не испытывая особого испуга, она втянула воздух через ноздри и придвинулась к нему, принимая в себя неудобно большую плоть, пока горло не сжалось на грани рвотного рефлекса. Пришлось широко раскрыть рот и с осторожностью поджать губы, чтобы не задеть ствол зубами. Кожа была горячей и шелковистой, непривычно тяжелой на языке. И то, что влезло ей в рот, было далеко не все…

— Теперь, — скомандовал Кайло, в его голосе слышалась легкая хрипотца, — замри.

Растерявшись, Рей собралась было возмутиться, но мужчина уверенно удержал ее на месте. Она захлебывалась слюной, горло издало булькающий звук, но Кайло по какой-то причине блаженно застонал. Разумеется, она не добивалась такого эффекта, но притихла, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

Не зная, что делать, она провела по члену языком, но тут Кайло снова помешал ей, дернув за волосы.

— Нет. Сиди спокойно, пока я не скажу.

На столе что-то зазвенело, но у Рей не было возможности посмотреть вверх. Челюсть начинала затекать, и рот устал от неподвижности и непривычного веса, но тут девушка все поняла.

Он ел!

Криффов ублюдок ужинал!

Как ни в чем не бывало, словно она не раскорячилась перед ним на коленях, в вульгарно просвечивающей тряпке, с его же членом во рту! Колени отозвались болью, но бедра охватил огонь, потому что тело, похоже, решило, что не намерено прислушиваться к негодующему голосу здравого смысла.

Кайло между тем продолжал свой неторопливый ужин, абсолютно позабыв о ее существовании. Совершенно сбитой с толку Рей оставалось только сидеть, в то время как странные ощущения усиливались.

Долго ли еще Кайло собирался делать вид, что ее тут нет?.. Не вечно же ей так сидеть!

Ее язык дернулся, и мужчина чуть слышно выдохнул, по-прежнему занятый едой. Ох, это… это… Пальцы судорожно сжались от понимания, что ее используют столь низменным образом. Но, пытаясь сохранять здравомыслие, Рей не могла не чувствовать, как напряглись соски, как его рука начала рассеянно поглаживать ее по голове. Это повторилось снова, и смятение от абсурдности происходящего охватило ее — до самого сердца…

Возможно, стоило просто послушаться его, тогда не пришлось бы сидеть здесь, у его ног, вместо того чтобы…

И, кажется, он уловил эту мысль.

— Вспомни об этом в следующий раз, — напутствовал он, проводя кончиком пальца по линии ее брови. — А теперь можешь приступать.

Извращенную часть ее души охватила благодарность, поскольку любое движение давало облегчение затекшему телу. Это было уже знакомо по прошлой ночи и, судя по виду Кайло, ему это нравилось. Медленными неловкими движениями она заскользила языком по выпуклостям венок.

— Крифф!.. — вырвалось у него. И чем дальше она заходила в своем занятии, тем сильнее ощущала, как его рука вздрагивает на ее волосах. — Поласкай себя, но не смей кончать. — Кайло судорожно вздохнул, очевидно, пытаясь сделать вид, что держит все под контролем.

Рей провела руками по бедрам, но затем замерла. С чего бы она обязана делать такое, лишь потому, что он…

Быстрый рывок за волосы заставил ее отринуть крамольные мысли, и она раздвинула ноги, лихорадочными рваными движениями проводя по взмокшей коже. Тихо застонав, она почувствовала, как во рту дернулся член, и услышала, как зашипел Кайло.

Связь снова гостеприимно распахнулась — хотя она едва заметила это, ее поведение превратилось в нечто неизбывное и естественное. Но теперь она, как никогда ясно, чувствовала цепкое и подавляющее чувство господства, гордости и торжества, которое он испытывал, глядя на нее, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением ее падения.

Зажмурившись, Рей заставила себя не думать об этом и сосредоточилась на своем занятии, старательно напрягая щеки. После очередного рваного вздоха Кайло прижал к себе ее лицо, и ее горло обожгло горячим семенем. Вскоре он отпустил ее, развалившись в кресле, и Рей закашлялась, втягивая ртом прохладный воздух. И вытерла тыльной стороной ладони свою слюну и чужую влагу с подбородка.

Без предупреждения Кайло подхватил ее под мышки и, подняв с пола, уложил спиной на стол. Она лихорадочно завозилась, и на пол с громким стуком упал шлем, а за ним последовали столовые приборы.

Но ни один из двоих не обратил на это внимания. Весь мир сузился до этой каюты, где Кайло порывисто раздвинул ее ноги, сунул в трепещущую плоть два пальца и принялся с остервенением долбить ее, словно желая причинить боль.

Только больно не было. Вовсе. Никакой неловкости и усталости, в этот раз их вела отчаянная нужда, заставлявшая ее бесстыдно подаваться навстречу его рукам, чувствуя, как тело пронзает от острого удовольствия.

Бедра горели, и Рей затряслась, кусая костяшки пальцев, чтобы сдержать несчастные стоны, вызванные томительным нетерпением.

От внезапного щипка за внутреннюю часть бедра она вскрикнула, и из глаз брызнули слезы. Подлый прием отвлек ее от приближавшейся разрядки, и возбуждение запульсировало внутри, не давая покоя.

Она встретила дикий взгляд Кайло, но он не испугал ее, как следовало бы.

— Сочтем сегодняшний вечер введением к нашим правилам, — произнес он, прижав ладонь прямо к ее трепещущей плоти, не обращая внимания на упершуюся ему в плечо ногу. — Снаружи ты предоставлена самой себе. Но ты ждешь меня, когда находишься в этой комнате. Здесь ты моя. Ты не оденешься и не кончишь без моего разрешения. Здесь ты всегда доступна мне так, как я этого захочу…

Сердце Рей билось с бешеной скоростью, так быстро, что кружилась голова. Тело будто парило в невесомости над краем бездонной пропасти. Ей надо было ответить, поспорить с ним или настоять… настоять, чтобы он…

Но вместо этого она судорожно потянулась к лобку, пытаясь хоть как-то снять ужасное напряжение. И конечно, Кайло тут же перехватил ее руки и запрокинул их над ее головой, зажав в железной хватке.

— Нет, малышка. Ты не слушаешь.

По комнате пронесся жалобный стон, и Рей не сразу осознала, что он принадлежит ей, таким жалким и несчастным вышел этот звук. Лицо вспыхнуло. Ее тело не подчинялось ей рядом с ним. И разум предательски напомнил, что это повторяется уже не впервые…

— В следующий раз, — продолжил Кайло, и даже если бы она захотела, то не смогла бы игнорировать его вкрадчивый голос. — Когда я попрошу тебя о чем-то, то буду ждать полного повиновения. Ты поняла?

Ее передернуло от ненависти! Она ненавидела его и хотела всем телом и душой! Ситх, ситх, проклятый ситх!..

Мужчина наклонился, и она ощутила его дыхание на коже — сначала на шее, а потом на виске.

— Ты все поняла?

— Да, — она обнажила зубы. — Да! Пожалуйста!

— Да «кто»?

Крифф!.. Раньше она бы огрызнулась или зашлась негодованием. Но его рука дразнила ее чувствительную плоть, отчего любые разумные мысли ускользали из ее головы. Рей не могла соображать, чувствуя его легкие, почти призрачные касания, от которых мир мерк перед глазами.

Когда-то в Сопротивлении она пробовала вино в компании с другими новичками, и чувство эйфории чем-то напоминало ее нынешнее состояние. Словно она не могла контролировать происходящее.

— Рей, — позвал он, явно пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, но она слышала, как напряжен его голос.

Казалось, душу выворачивало наизнанку. Девушка потерялась, не зная, где пол, а где потолок, и получить разрядку стало необходимостью — она была готова на все. Но Кайло медлил. Тихим, срывающимся голосом она умудрилась выдавить из себя:

— Я все поняла, учитель.

Стон Кайло был глухим, но прошелся дрожью по ее телу. Мужчина без слов подхватил ее, словно она ничего не весила, вернулся в кресло и заставил оседлать его колено. Слишком чувствительная ко всему, Рей едва не подпрыгнула, ощутив промежностью грубую материю.

— Вот, малышка, — с нежностью проворковал он. — Теперь ты заслужила свое место.

Смутно она слышала его слова, но не могла думать ни о чем в этот миг.

— Пожалуйста!.. — всхлипнула она, прижимаясь к его плечу, теперь, наконец, понимая, что то, чего ей отчаянно хотелось, не случится без его отмашки. — Пожалуйста, учитель, пожалуйста!..

Она чувствовала его трепет, чувствовала, как Кайло нравилось то, что творилось с ней, — и он был доволен настолько, что чувствовал себя великодушным. Крупные ладони бережно ощупали ее груди через тонкую ткань пеньюара.

— Если тебе этого хватит, — снисходительно протянул он, — то можешь кончить. Времени у меня в обрез, поэтому… — мужчина оглянулся, и Рей поняла, что он смотрит на хроно, — у тебя три минуты.

Слишком мало! Но запаниковавшая девушка осознала, что это все, что она получит сегодня, или останется неудовлетворенной до следующего ужина. Поэтому, забыв о негодовании, она тут же принялась покачивать бедрами и тереться о жесткую материю его штанов. Ощущения захватили ее, и она устремилась к ним, прижимаясь лбом к широкому плечу, вдыхая терпкий запах кожи.

В какой-то миг показалось, что она перестала дышать — ее настиг оргазм, пронзая ее долгожданным облегчением и удовольствием. Бедра содрогались, стискивая его ногу, а тело вздрагивало, с трудом удерживаясь в сидячем положении. Кайло поглаживал ее по спине одной рукой, а другой придерживал за затылок.

Немного придя в себя, Рей подняла голову и поняла, что ее лицо залито слезами. Нервы были на пределе, и, опираясь на Кайло, она медленно сползла с него.

Ей не хотелось, чтобы он видел ее такой, но беспокойство оказалось излишним… Глаза Кайло были устремлены вниз, и девушка, проследив за его взглядом, сразу поняла почему. На штанине темнело влажное пятно — неоспоримое доказательство ее энтузиазма.

Видимо, унижения сегодняшнего дня еще не закончились. Рей попыталась отойти, но мужчина удержал ее за талию.

— Посмотри на меня, малышка, — вполголоса попросил он, притягивая ее к себе и касаясь ее лица носом.

Она жмурилась, не желая видеть чужое злорадство или — хуже того — смех или отвращение. Что, если он счел ее омерзительной…

Но тут его зубы царапнули по кончику ее носа, и Рей подпрыгнула, распахнув глаза и поймав его взгляд.

То, что теплилось там, было хуже. В его глазах светилась нежность, пробравшая ее сильнее любой жестокости. Эта нежность слишком напоминала приязнь, слишком откровенно говорила о том, что он видит в ней не удобную игрушку до поры до времени, а нечто особенное, драгоценное…

И, наверное, Рей в жизни не смогла бы объяснить, почему одна мысль об этом заставляла ее таять, как лед на солнце.

_The night is darkening round me,_

_The wild winds coldly blow;_

_But a tyrant spell has bound me,_

_And I cannot, cannot go._

_— отрывок из «The Night is Darkening Around Me» Эмилии Бронте_


	6. My Heart Beneath Your Hand

Кайло увлеченно следил за успехами Рей, удивляясь, как быстро ей все дается.

Формы световых мечей, древние языки, тонкие нюансы в манипуляциях с Силой, неважно, в какой области, — она схватывала все на лету, как изголодавшийся зверек, дорвавшийся до пищи. Видеть такое рвение и учить ее было сплошным удовольствием, и Кайло привык связывать с ней определенные ожидания.

Поэтому было непривычно и странно наблюдать, как во время тренировки ее теснят рыцари. Несмотря на проворство и ответные выпады Рей, в ее защите то и дело появлялись бреши. Зрелище было не из приятных.

Когда Даос Рен сумел задеть ее в третий раз — удар такой силы должен был быть весьма болезненным, — Кайло остановил бой, решив, что на сегодня достаточно. Зал вскоре опустел, и они с Рей остались наедине.

— Ты сегодня рассеянная. — Он подошел к ней, хмурясь под маской.

Рей промолчала, не поднимая головы. Аналогичное поведение наблюдалось у нее за завтраком, но тогда он предположил, что всему причиной стыд из-за событий прошлой ночи, и успокоил себя, решив, что в течение дня она придет в себя.

Но получается, он ошибался.

Они стояли друг против друга в тишине, пока Кайло пытался решить, как поступить. Если он принесет извинения или уйдет, чтобы не смущать ее, это создаст опасный прецедент, поскольку Рей предстояло привыкнуть к таким вещам в их отношениях.

— На сегодня хватит тренировок, — постановил он, кивая на дверь. — Возвращайся в комнату и займись чтением.

Не произнеся ни слова, она пошла прочь, и ее шаги оставались уверенными, хотя глаза были опущены; эта способность — гнуться, но не ломаться — восхищала, и Кайло окликнул ее напоследок:

— Дождись меня. Как вчера.

Девушка кивнула, не оборачиваясь.

***

Воспоминания о неоднозначном событии не покидали его весь день, это отвлекало и раздражало.

Несомненно, потребуется корректировка подхода. Но Рей постепенно втягивалась: от него не укрылось, как она смотрела на него вчера, сидя на его бедре — с румянцем на щеках, приоткрыв прелестные губы, с которых срывалось неровное дыхание…

Больше никогда он не позволит ей прятать от него глаза.

Думать о Рей было гораздо приятнее, чем скучать на собрании — бессмысленной сессии по координации атаки на местное поселение. Хакс не упускал из виду ни малейшей детали в организации предстоящей операции, и Кайло давно бы сдался и ушел, если бы к выполнению задачи не были подключены рыцари, следовательно, его присутствие было необходимым. Но это не значило, что он не мог позволить себе помечтать.

Какой она была, преклоняя перед ним колени… Какой до криффа мокрой… Какой чувственной и податливой…

Одно лишь воспоминание заставило его заерзать от неудобства в кресле, радуясь, что прочие неловкости скрыты столом.

Но его неспокойное состояние не осталось незамеченным Хаксом. Генерал переключил на него внимание и отчеканил:

— Вам есть что добавить, Рен?

— Нет, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Кайло.

— Ну конечно, нет. Кстати, не поведаете нам, собирались ли вы проинформировать меня о группе работорговцев, которых умертвили днем ранее?

Само собой, это не входило в его планы.

— Сомневаюсь, что стоило занимать ваше время этим происшествием.

— Разумеется, нет, если бы глава синдиката не брал штурмом местных ополченцев, заявляя, что Первый орден отозвал перемирие, — в голосе Хакса прорезались нотки усталости. — У вас хотя бы был повод?

«Мой учитель приказал, чтобы я заставил забеременеть единственную женщину, которой дорожу, но, сделав это, я потеряю ее навсегда, а если не сделаю, то мне дадут приказ убить ее».

Вчерашняя резня не особенно помогла справиться со вспыхнувшим гневом, скорее, разогрела кровь, оставив его наедине с кипевшей яростью. Лишь Рей своим присутствием и близостью сумела немного успокоить его.

— Не люблю работорговцев.

Потирая висок, словно пытаясь справиться с внезапно разыгравшейся мигренью, Хакс повернулся к капитану Фазме.

— Я уже упоминал новый класс кораблей, которые мы собираемся ввести в эксплуатацию, и я хочу знать, какие отделы будут задействованы в проектировании и испытаниях.

Неожиданно Кайло осенило, и он проникся невольной благодарностью к генералу за то, что тот вывел его из задумчивого состояния. Идея выглядела заманчивой, в ней крылся неплохой потенциал, отчего уголки его губ слегка дернулись вверх, и он выпрямился в кресле.

— Фазма, мне тоже понадобится эта информация.

***

Покончив с делами, он вернулся к себе и обнаружил, что Рей выполнила его указания. В этот раз платье было белого цвета и почти доходило до колен, но при этом легко струилось вокруг тела. У него перехватило дыхание от ее вида — блестящие волосы спускались по спине и обнаженным рукам, создавая образ воплощенного Света или таинственного создания из мифологии.

Она лежала поперек кровати, уткнувшись носом в датапад. Первоначально он собирался добавить в правила условие, чтобы при его появлении она приветствовала его в более подходящей позе — например, на коленях, сложив руки, — но быстро передумал, сделав выбор в пользу сложившейся непринужденности.

Едва маска, перчатки и плащ оказались отложены в сторону, он занялся подготовкой к ужину, однако Рей по-прежнему игнорировала его присутствие. Но сегодня он решил действовать мягко.

Когда все было готово, он занял свое место и позвал ее:

— Иди сюда.

Рей положила датапад, встала и подошла к Кайло — воздушная ткань красиво облегала ее тело при движении. Он похлопал по колену, ясно указывая, где ей следует находиться, и она без всяких возражений уселась.

На ощупь платье казалось столь же нежным, как на взгляд. Кайло обхватил ее за талию и поднес к ее губам кусочек овоща. Ужин прошел в тишине и спокойствии, и он позволил себе расслабиться, раз хотя бы это осталось неизменным.

Покончив с десертом для нее, Кайло сообщил то, что намеревался, как можно более обыденным тоном:

— С завтрашнего дня ты будешь посещать ангар «Б» в четырнадцать часов.

Рей встрепенулась, и в ее мыслях мелькнуло недоумение:

— Почему?

— Там пройдет собрание отдела, посвященное проектированию кораблей нового класса. Я сказал, что твой опыт может пригодиться.

Наступившее молчание затянулось настолько, что он засомневался в правильности своей задумки. Но вскоре Рей заговорила, ее голос был полон непонимания:

— Как это поможет моему обучению у тебя?

— Никак, — признал Кайло. — Но у тебя талант к механике, и я посчитал, что ты будешь полезной для проекта.

Ее пальцы нервно забарабанили по бедру, и она вмиг насторожилась, внезапно напомнив ему осторожного зверька, с подозрением обнюхивающего предложенную пищу.

— А я смогу полетать на корабле, когда они закончат?

— Да. — Само собой, он будет ее сопровождать, но разрешит ей посидеть за рычагами управления.

Прошла еще пара секунд, хвативших Рей, чтобы принять какое-то решение — через мгновение она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Неожиданный зрительный контакт застал его врасплох, и Кайло не сразу осознал, что она улыбается, и это была самая ослепительная улыбка, с которой на него смотрели когда-либо за всю его жизнь. Девушку переполняло счастье, во взгляде светилась радость, и даже осанка стала ровнее, выдавая ее приподнятое настроение.

От этой картины у него из головы вылетели все мысли.

— Что за корабль? — Рей отстранилась, заглядывая ему в лицо, словно ожидала увидеть написанные ответы. — Он боевой? Грузовой? Сколько уже сделали? Когда будет готов прототип?

— Я… — Ему отчаянно хотелось владеть нужной информацией, если это вызывало у нее улыбку. — Я не уверен, но инженеры тебе все расскажут.

Безусловно, те не пришли в восторг от новости, что к ним присоединится необразованный новичок, но ненароком оброненная угроза из уст Кайло быстро изменила их мнение.

— Я никогда в жизни не собирала что-то из новых деталей, — призналась она, отводя взгляд, будто вспомнив что-то мрачное. — Паять лом я умею, но держать настоящие новенькие детали… Поверить не могу! А мне разрешат посмотреть на модулятор гравитационных волн? Я видела такие в обломках, но совершенно деформированные от удара, готова поспорить, с тех пор их усовершенствовали…

Ее возбуждение по неизвестным причинам вызвало у него в горле неприятный комок. Не будучи готовым к такому повороту, Кайло прокашлялся и попытался сменить тему:

— Как твои синяки? — спросил он, переместив взгляд на ее ноги.

— …и когда я пыталась разобрать их, они… О, — выдохнула она, моргнув. — Все в порядке.

Не спрашивая разрешения, он задрал подол ее юбки, сразу же открывая две потемневшие отметины на бедре. Стоило ему нежно провести по ним пальцами, как Рей заметно вздрогнула. Эти травмы не следовало оставлять без внимания.

— У меня есть бакта, — продолжил он, сжав ее бедро под самой крупной ссадиной. — Они пройдут за день или два.

— Не очень-то и больно.

Он хмуро глянул на нее, но Рей уже переключила внимание, опустив голову на ноги и… Для верности он проследил за ее взглядом несколько раз, но да — она смотрела на его руку. Но без отвращения или страха, несмотря на общее напряжение. Скорее это напоминало… волнующее ожидание.

Проверяя теорию, он провел большим пальцем по ее коже, переходя на внутреннюю сторону бедра.

И Рей слегка раздвинула ноги.

Стало трудно дышать, одновременно с тем, как здравый смысл начинал улетучиваться куда-то. Ощутив перемену, девушка еле слышно вздохнула.

На этот раз он встретил ее прямой взгляд. Казалось, Рей в неменьшей степени удивилась собственной реакции, потому что растерянность отражалась на ее лице, придавая ей открытый и вместе с тем уязвимый вид. Кайло пронзило сильное желание подхватить ее, отнести в постель и накрыть своим телом, чтобы потом приникнуть к нежной коже, кусать и целовать ее, дабы никто не усомнился в том, что она принадлежит ему, ему и только ему…

Но нет. Он заставил себя вспомнить о ссадинах. Ей действительно больно.

Естественно, все обстояло бы по-другому, если бы непосредственной причиной этих ссадин не был он сам, и те были нанесены при совсем других обстоятельствах…

Усилием воли отставив эту идею, он придержал девушку, вставая и снимая ее со своих колен. Не ожидавшая этого Рей чуть пошатнулась, оказавшись на ногах.

— Я принесу бакту, — пробормотал он и отступил в освежитель за нужным контейнером. Оставшись один, он прижался лбом к двери и простоял так минуты две, стараясь погасить непрошеное возбуждение, и только потом решился вернуться к ней.

Рей уже перебралась на кровать и сидела с датападом на коленях.

— Вот, — он бросил ей банку, — помажь.

Она опять удивленно воззрилась на него, наверняка полагая, что он захочет сделать это сам, воспользовавшись шансом избавить ее от одежды.

И Кайло хотел бы этого. Очень сильно. Но не верил, что сумеет сдержаться и не пойдет дальше, поэтому немедленно покинул ее и приступил к медитации.

***

Обратившись к Силе и убедившись, что с той стороны Связи доносится лишь тишина и мирный покой спящего сознания, Кайло вернулся в спальню. На мгновение его охватило странное возмутительное чувство, будто он вторгся в чужое пространство, но неприятные ощущения отступили на второй план при виде того, как спала Рей. Возможно, виной тому было его воображение, но ее поза казалась чуть более расслабленной, и она лежала чуть дальше от края кровати, на котором обычно ютилась.

Рей снова переоделась в принадлежащую ему майку, очевидно, окончательно реквизировав ее для личного пользования. Разумеется, у нее имелись вещи для сна в новом гардеробе, но Рей, похоже, имела другие предпочтения.

Впрочем, Кайло не возражал. Если ей хотелось взять что-то из его вещей — она имела на то полное право.

Опустившись в кресло, он глубоко вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. В памяти снова всплыло требование учителя. Несколько подтасованных медицинских заключений могли какое-то время сбивать с толку, но потом…

Он не знал, что делать потом. Медитация не слишком помогла. Если у деда имелись какие-то соображения по поводу ситуации, то он не пожелал ими делиться.

С тяжелым сердцем Кайло встал, разделся и забрался под одеяло, чувствуя притягательное тепло тела Рей, бессовестно искушавшее его дотронуться до нее. Он медлил, но в душе поднимался гнев, глубокий и мощный, ведь он — Кайло Рен, и эта девушка принадлежала ему! Если он пожелает коснуться ее, он это сделает, и ничто его не остановит.

Он медленно протянул руку и аккуратно положил ее на плавный изгиб талии.

Рей не пошевелилась, продолжая спокойно дышать.

Удовлетворившись, Кайло опустил голову на подушку и принялся ждать долгожданного покоя, который принесет сон.

_Love wakens love! I felt your hot wrist shiver_

_And suddenly the mad victory I planned_

_Flashed real, in your burning bending head…_

_My conqueror’s blood was cool as a deep river_

_In shadow; and my heart beneath your hand_

_Quieter than a dead man on a bed._

_— отрывок из «Либидо» Руперта Брука_


	7. His Dark Secret Love

Не сразу, но через пару совещаний у конструкторов Рей почувствовала, что отношение к ней изменилось.

В первый день, когда она показалась в небольшом конференц-зале ангара «Б», то ощутила натянутую вежливость, своего рода настороженность, которая слегка оттаяла после нескольких полезных предложений, внесенных Рей.

На второй день несколько младших сотрудников поприветствовали ее легкими улыбками, а стоило ей похвалить конструкцию нового истребителя, как и общая напряженность стала спадать. Энтузиазм Рей был искренним, несмотря на беспокойные мысли о том, что она участвует в проекте создания машины, которая принесет много горя и смерти. Но как тут было удержаться, когда она видела настоящие высокотехнологичные разработки, подобные тем разрушителям, остатки которых еще недавно служили ей источником существования.

И во время третьего совещания, когда она пошутила о кальцинаторах, все собравшиеся рассмеялись. Покончив с делами, они неожиданно пригласили ее на чашечку кафа во время перерыва, и Рей с радостью приняла приглашение.

Сотрудники проектного отдела были людьми совершенно разного возраста, выходцами с разных планет. И все же, чем более откровенный и шутливый характер приобретал разговор, тем яснее становилось, что Рей приняли в коллектив.

***

Синяки на бедрах прошли, и Кайло вернулся к ней в постель. Она лежала на спине, и было не так больно, как в первый раз. Он был странно нежен, и Рей уткнулась ему в плечо, не в силах смотреть на его лицо — слишком выразительное в такие моменты; она не знала, справится ли с тем, что увидит там.

С тех пор она всегда встречала его в платье. Гардероб пестрел бесконечным разнообразием нарядов, и спустя недели две Рей засомневалась, а не пополняет ли его кто-то, пока ее нет.

Больше она не провоцировала его, нарушая правила, и наказание не повторилось. Кайло вел себя почти дружелюбно.

Ее жизнь по-прежнему крутилась вокруг привычных ритуалов, разве что детали поменялись. Рей просыпалась — обычно, чтобы обнаружить руку Кайло на своей талии или волосах, — а затем поднималась и шла на тренировку. Она тренировалась с рыцарями, потом отдельно с Кайло и уходила читать. После чтения ее ждал брифинг в ангаре «Б», по завершении которого она помогала конструкторам с несложными проектными работами и чертежами. Закончив работу чашкой кафа в компании коллег, Рей возвращалась к себе и процарапывала черточку за шкафом, где ее не увидел бы Кайло. А вскоре возвращался он и кормил Рей ужином, неторопливо и почти снисходительно, словно сам упивался тем, что способен хоть о ком-то заботиться, а не уничтожать. Потом они шли в постель.

Несколько недель устоявшейся рутины доказали, что нежность в определенной мере оставалась иллюзией. В обычное время — как ни странно — совсем не жестокий, он проявлял характер, стоило ей раздеться: Кайло ставил ее в те позы, которые нравились ему, заставлял ее прикасаться к себе и краснеть до корней волос. Он дразнил ее, и Рей старательно пыталась подавить воспламенявшееся от стеснения тело, игнорируя то, как каждый раз удовольствие становилось все изощренней.

У него были сильные руки, и, засыпая, она чувствовала боль по всему телу, но то была приятная боль. Ведь ее сознание уносило прочь снова, снова и снова.

Раньше на Джакку исполнение незамысловатых ритуалов помогало ей сохранять рассудок. То же самое повторялось на борту «Финализатора».

Разве что на Джакку не было посторонних, кто мог бы напомнить о здравом смысле.

***

— Так что, — громко, чтобы перекричать шум столовой, продолжила Мидда с набитым маффином ртом; из ее рта вылетали крошки. Девушка, сидевшая рядом с Рей, оперлась на локоть. Вокруг них царила суета, и было многолюдно: младший офицерский состав, техники, штурмовики — все они слонялись здесь, обезоруживающе человечные, занимая места за столиками и выбирая еду поаппетитей из-под ярких обогревателей. — Я давно хотела спросить, но… Ты кем приходишься Кайло Рену?

Рей застыла — ее кружка с кафом застыла в воздухе. Внезапно весь стол неловко притих, и остальные коллеги повернули к Мидде.

— В смысле, мы все были в шоке, когда он пришел и угрожал нам расправой, если мы… Ай! — Мидда подпрыгнула и стрельнула обиженным взглядом в соседку. — За что?

Подняв голову, Рей попыталась сохранить лицо спокойным:

— Я с ним работаю, и все.

— Выходит, ты рыцарь? Ты серьезно… Крифф! Да прекратите, кто это делает!

Медленно опустив чашку, Рей уставилась на коричневый напиток. Все последние дни у нее было странное чувство, будто коллеги пытались отгородить ее от Мидда, прилагая усилия, чтобы они не оказались рядом и не болтали наедине. Она не понимала причины, Мидда казалась приятной, разве что немного болтливой и надоедливой — молодая девушка была младшей в отделе, даже младше, чем Рей. Но теперь стало ясно, что именно этой ситуации все и пытались избежать.

— Все в порядке, — слабым голосом отозвалась Рей, оглядев стол. Похоже, окружающие явно старались избавить ее от неловкости, но теперь ловили каждое ее слово. — Я не рыцарь, нет. Я просто… работаю с ним, — споткнувшись, закончила она.

— Ты поэтому не живешь в блоке технического персонала? И не носишь форму?

Рей чувствовала, как по щекам медленно расползается румянец:

— М-м. Да.

Мидда куснула свой маффин:

— Я слышала, что он тот еще дикарь. Сожалею, что тебе приходится с ним работать.

Рей внезапно пронзило воспоминание: _она согнута над кроватью, а крепкие руки Кайло стискивают ее запястья, его дыхание горячит висок, и с ее губ срывается бессвязная чепуха, перемежаемая резкими вздохами при каждом мощном толчке…_

— Все в порядке.

Наступила долгая и неловкая пауза, но в конце концов Якс — старшая из всех, с проседью на висках — наклонилась к ней.

— Если есть что-то, что в наших силах… Если мы можем чем-то помочь тебе… На всякий случай знай: у меня есть знакомый в медицинском отсеке.

Рей нахмурилась и тут осознала, что они обсуждали ее между собой. Но с чего они решили, что ей требуется врач?

— Что?..

На этот раз заговорила Понни — она нервно сцепила пальцы, ее голос был приглушенным, словно они затеяли заговор. На родной планете у нее осталось двое детей, и она служила на боевом корабле, чтобы зарабатывать деньги на оплату их школы — в ее обращении с Рей всегда сквозило нечто, напоминающее материнскую заботу.

— Рей, мне жаль. Я знаю, ты, наверное, пыталась скрыть, но я заметила синяк у тебя на шее. И в другой раз на руке. Мы… — Она прочистила горло. — Он, само собой, очень влиятелен, и мы не в состоянии помочь тебе, но если тебе что-то…

— Синяки? — вдруг вмешалась Мидда. — У тебя синяки? На шее?

Понни прикрыла глаза, словно с трудом сдерживаясь.

— Мидда, тише…

— Но это кошмар! Он бьет тебя? — Она возмущенно оглядела коллег. — Вы знали, что он издевается над ней, и молчали?!

Рей ответила так тихо, как только могла:

— Он не бьет меня. — Ей не требовалось чужое сочувствие ценой лжи. Поступать так было неправильно, даже если альтернатива казалась выгодней в этом отношении. Не следовало лишний раз упоминать свой дар Силы. Еще в Сопротивлении Рей усвоила, что люди заметно нервничали, узнав об этом, а ей не хотелось терять нынешнее подобие нормальной жизни.

— Но… тогда… ох! — Понни замолкла, как и Мидда, открыв рот. Остальные смотрели понимающе, а не шокированно. Очевидно, многие из них, будучи старшее Мидды, умудренными жизнью, пришли к напрашивавшемуся заключению. Странная молодая женщина появляется из ниоткуда, получает большое влияние, не имея какого-либо официального статуса или поста, никогда не говорит, чем занимается в свободное время, и послушно направляется к офицерским апартаментам в конце рабочего дня — вывод было сделать достаточно легко.

Мидда смущенно промямлила что-то себе под нос.

Понни придвинулась ближе:

— Все нормально, Рей. Ради Создателя, все мы делаем то, что должны, а ты умная и способная, и всем нам очень нравишься…

— Мне надо идти, — выдавила Рей и вскочила на ноги, чуть не перевернув чашку с непочатым кафом.

Их сочувствие ощущалось почти физически, пока она покидала столовую, стараясь поскорее убраться оттуда.

***

Оказавшись в своей каюте — каюте Кайло! Не стоит забывать — Рей нервно зашагала по комнате.

Как она дошла до жизни такой?..

Она всегда была стойкой, умела находить компромиссы — и гордилась этим. Но следовало ли приспосабливаться к такому?

Да. Возвращаясь к первоначальной цели. Она дала слово, заключила соглашение, сделку. А Рей с Джакку уважала сделки. Она сама пошла на это. И ей придется остаться.

Но какой же она стала… покладистой. С готовностью выполняла все его указания, крифф, наряжалась для него, как кукла! Дроид ухаживал за ее ногтями и волосами, чтобы вечером она встретила Кайло, как подобает! Как она умудрилась докатиться до того, что о неправильности происходящего ей напомнили посторонние люди?.. Ведь это было ради спасения друга, а не ради удовольствия…

Нельзя было думать о том, как было хорошо, чувствуя его в себе… О том, как тело полыхало, как влажно было там, внизу… Или о трепетной пьянящей завесе похоти… Или об оргазмах.

Крифф, сколько их было…

Рей настолько погрузилась в воспоминания, что потеряла счет времени, очнувшись, лишь когда дверь плавно открылась. На пороге появился Кайло, и он сразу нахмурился, увидев ее в рабочей одежде, с практичной прической и хмурым лицом.

Шлем наклонился набок.

— Что случилось?

Рей понятия не имела, как это объяснить. Все — все было неправильным!

— Ничего.

Кайло освободился от шлема и медленно убрал его в сторону. Сам он не выглядел рассерженным, несмотря на тот факт, что она не подготовилась к его приходу. Наоборот, весь излучал беспокойство.

— Что-то случилось. Что именно?

— Ничего, — упрямо повторила она, резко развернувшись и направившись в освежитель.

Стиснув зубы, она не глядя выбрала платье, а потом напряженно села ему на колени и просидела так весь ужин, несмотря на ласковые поглаживания по руке и спине. Кайло пытался прощупать ее сквозь Узы, пробуя выяснить, что не так, но она бесцеремонно закрылась от него. К тому времени, когда Рей угрюмо доедала десерт — все еще злясь, да, но кто она, чтобы отказываться от шоколадного пудинга ,— тревога, исходящая от Кайло, превратилась в навязчивую.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил он, вытянувшись рядом с ней и дотрагиваясь до нее с непривычной нежностью.

Рей решительно притянула его к себе и прижалась к его губам. Не потому что хотела — напомнила она себе, чувствуя мягкость его губ — так надо, чтобы скорее покончить с этим. Только так. Вот и все.

Неудивительно, что он поддался ей, но сделал это с той же обезоруживающей мягкостью. Кайло отстранился, и в его глазах светилось беспокойство. Он поцеловал ее ухо, опустился ниже, потом провел по шее, задержался у ключиц…

— Нет! — вскрикнула она — сердце сжалось от чувств, которые она не желала испытывать, от досады на разливавшуюся внутри непрошеную радость. — Не надо!

Он застыл у ее груди.

— Что?

— Не будь со мной добрым!

— Что? — Кайло приподнялся на локтях и со смятением уставился на нее.

Проведя пальцами сквозь его волосы, Рей со всей силы сжала в кулаке прядь — он зашипел.

— Я. Не хочу. Твоей доброты. Не смей обращаться со мной так, как будто любишь!

Вокруг него клубилась Тьма, словно он призывал Силу, паутина гнева сплеталась вокруг него, подпитываемая закипавшим гневом.

— Малышка! — выдохнул он с терпением, больше походившим на предостережение. — Расскажи, что случилось!

— Нет.

— Это не просьба.

— Нет.

Его пальцы сжали ее челюсть сокрушительной хваткой, одновременно с тем, как чужая энергия резко вжалась в разум, пытаясь добраться до воспоминаний. Но сейчас Рей была сильнее, гораздо сильнее, чем в тот первый раз, когда он пытался сделать это и невольно сотворил их Узы. И она вспыхнула — вспыхнула гневом настолько, что перегородила ему путь, легко оттолкнув вторжение.

И это окончательно взбесило его, наполняя бешеной яростью. Рей чувствовала, как она переполняет его, и ее сердце учащенно забилось.

Платье затрещало по швам — он разорвал его, схватив за ворот — лямка больно рассекла плечо. У нее вырвался вскрик от неожиданной боли.

Через мгновение она осталась голой, и Кайло жестко сжал ее шею. Хватка не перекрывала дыхание полностью, но концентрировалась точечно, отчего у нее все плыло перед глазами. Она обратила взор к потолку, не желая смотреть Кайло в лицо, пытаясь сохранить хоть толику независимости.

— Отлично! — огрызнулся он, дыхнув на нее, а затем подхватил под колено и прижал ее ногу к груди. — Отлично. Хочешь монстра? Ты его получишь.

Обычно он терпеливо разогревал ее, но сейчас притиснул к постели, не прекращая невидимого давления на шею, и принялся расстегивать собственные штаны. И когда он ворвался в нее, глупо было отрицать, что происходящее возбуждало ее — доказательством тому служил раздавшийся влажный звук.

Пусть какое-то время плоть пронзало болью — это, как и раньше, было приятно. Рассудок затуманился, сложно было соображать; проникновения были грубыми и глубокими, и — ох! — Рей поняла, что, несмотря на все, пытается податься ему навстречу… Ощущения брали верх над здравым смыслом.

— Нет! — Кайло пресек ее попытки. — Лежи смирно. Ты же не хочешь доброты? — многозначительно произнес он, подкрепляя слова особенно сильным толчком, от которого ее дыхание осеклось в такт дрожи, прошедшей по телу. — Лежи и радуйся тому, что дают. Слушай, какая ты до криффа мокрая!..

Рей уже не понимала, отчего пламенеют щеки — из-за слов или хватки вокруг шеи. Но, безусловно, он был прав. Влажные шлепки плоти о плоть служили достаточным доказательством ее лукавства. И пусть ей не хотелось разделять эту страсть, тело изменяло ей, погубив весь план на корню…

Огромные ладони Кайло накрыли ее грудь, и она ахнула, когда он крепко сжал соски, дразня их, пока чувствительная плоть не опухла. Рей чувствовала, как ее уносит, как волны чистых ощущений прокатываются по телу, и каждый болезненный спазм усиливал это чувство. Она рисковала потеряться в этом помутнении. Обездвиженное чужой хваткой тело льнуло к нему, дыхание становилось все прерывистей, напряжение в бедрах росло. Кажется, только что она давала себе слово, что никогда… что будет сдерживаться, но сейчас уже не могла вспомнить, что именно это было.

— И, — добавил он прямо ей в ухо, и от переливов бархатистого глубокого голоса волосы встали дыбом, — тебе не разрешается кончать.

Она не сразу осознала смысл его слов, но когда поняла, немедленно взвилась в гневе.

« _Я ненавижу тебя!_ », — зарычала она сквозь Узы, но отказалась умолять, слыша в ушах участившийся пульс. Пусть тело сводило от желания, она не станет умолять!

— Прекрасно! — отрывисто бросил Кайло. — Так даже проще.

Но Рей едва слышала его. Туман в голове не позволял двигаться, единственной связью с реальностью оставались чувства — и те были слишком сильны.

— Ты такая узкая, когда хочешь кончить… — застонал он, тяжело дыша. — Жадная, отчаянная… Раз жестокость — то, о чем ты мечтаешь, то вот что ты получишь: я буду пользоваться тобой. Ты ведь этого хочешь? Служить только моему удовольствию.

Это было так близко. Она почти кричала от предчувствия разрядки. Лишь чуть-чуть… так близко, так близко, так криффово близко!..

С гортанным криком он вбился в нее особенно глубоко, и хватка на горле рассеялась. Рей вдавило в матрас, кровь бросилась в голову, и затем она ощутила, как сознание возвращается к ней, а между ног становился влажно и тепло. Жар охватывал ее повсюду, и вместе с потрясением от стремительности происходящего она чувствовала жуткую усталость. Он просто поимел ее — грубо и небрежно; но несмотря на все, отвращения не было. Словно ее возбуждала мысль о чужом контроле над собой.

Кайло все еще нависал над ней, и Рей повернулась, впервые посмотрев ему в глаза, в его черные расширенные зрачки.

— Довольна? — резко осведомился он, к его лбу прилипла прядь волос. Странным образом Рей чувствовала, что причинила ему боль, хотя не могла понять, как такое возможно.

Не ответив, она отвела глаза, игнорируя тянущую тоску от желания, оставшегося неудовлетворенным. В душе царило разочарование, и пришлось подавлять внезапный непрошеный порыв утешить его, исправить то, что она сделала.

Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, он скатился с кровати и исчез в освежителе.

Его срыв должен был считаться ее победой. Рей доказала, что он не может получить все, что захочет.

Это должно было быть победой.

Только вот не было.

_O Rose, thou art sick._

_The invisible worm_

_That flies in the night_

_In the howling storm_

_Has found out thy bed_

_Of crimson joy,_

_And his dark secret love_

_Does thy life destroy._

_— «Больная роза» Уильям Блейк_


	8. Let Us Be True to One Another

«Не смей обращаться со мной так, как будто любишь!»

Стиснув кулаки, Кайло наблюдал за записями камер безопасности. Два техника отчаянно били по кнопкам, ускоряя кадры, чтобы отыскать на них Рей.

— Вот, — бросил он бесцветным голосом, когда заметил фигурку, шагавшую по коридору, очевидно, направляясь на свою встречу с конструкторами. Она выделялась в толпе, будучи практически единственной персоной в гражданской одежде. Ее повседневная серая форма каким-то образом выглядела красочной среди моря черного и белого.

Техники моментально замедлили кадры. С виду все было нормально — Рей шла с серьезным лицом, но не было заметно никаких признаков расстройства.

— Проследите за ее передвижениями, — скомандовал Кайло. — В ускоренном режиме, пока я не скажу остановиться.

Запись продолжилась, техники периодически поворачивали изображение, меняя камеры, пока она добиралась до ангара «Б». Собрание там, кажется, тоже прошло без эксцессов. Она много улыбалась коллегам — заметил он с небольшим раздражением. К нему эти улыбки обращались реже и не с таким энтузиазмом.

Встреча завершилась, и конструкторы переместились в столовую. И снова ничего не предвещало беды, как вдруг Рей вскочила на ноги и буквально вылетела из помещения, оставив своих спутников в замешательстве.

— Проиграйте это еще раз, — рявкнул Кайло, не скрывая нетерпения. — На обычной скорости. Есть звук?

— Должен быть, — спешно отозвался техник, уже вводя команды. — Позвольте, одну секунду, проверю, возможно ли улучшить качество.

В итоге, не без небольших помех, звук появился. Кайло и два техника наблюдали за тем, как Рей задали вопросы о ее отношениях с высоким начальством, и как она стушевалась в ответ, и как коллеги пытались утешить ее. Когда маленькая проекция Рей снова вскочила из-за стола, техники с видимой неловкостью поставили запись на паузу. В помещении было тихо, не считая тихого потрескивания аппаратуры. Кайло стоял неподвижно, и два ассистента нервно уставились на него.

Вот в чем было дело. Вот причина, по которой она чувствовала себя униженной.

«Не смей обращаться со мной так, как будто любишь!»

Кайло вновь сжал кулаки — кожа перчатки заскрипела, пока он пытался справиться с участившимся дыханием. Как осмелился кто-то судить… Как осмелились посторонние люди сравнивать нечто столь драгоценное, столь предопределенное Силой с чем-то дешевым и пошлым…

В голове раздался голос Сноука:

«…твоей шлюхой».

Голос техника, полный тревоги, вернул его к реальности:

— Хм, Лорд Рен? Это то, что вам требуется?

На мгновение ему захотелось выхватить меч и уничтожить консоли, выплеснув на них часть скопившейся ярости. Но нет. Записям это не повредит.

— Вы сотрете эту запись, — отдал он негромкий приказ. — Вы забудете то, что видели и слышали.

— Я сотру эту запись, — в унисон повторили оба техника с остекленевшими глазами. — Я забуду то, что видел и слышал.

***

С чувством выполненного долга Кайло намеревался вернуться к себе, но по какой-то причине его принесло в одну из офицерских комнат отдыха. К счастью, в помещении было пусто. Стенд с дорогим кореллианским ликером технически был заблокирован, но для Кайло не составило никакого труда взломать его.

Упав в просторное удобное кресло, Кайло водрузил ноги на стол рядом со шлемом и опрокинул бокал в рот. Ликер обжег ему горло, но он налил еще.

«Не смей обращаться со мной так, как будто любишь!»

В какой-то степени он надеялся, что, отыскав источник ее горя, придет в себя, но вышло так, что он ошибся. Ему не удалось оправдаться перед собой за недавнюю грубость, граничащую с насилием, и тем более за новую долгоиграющую ошибку. И сейчас, и тогда происшедшее оставляло в горле привкус горечи.

Наверное, следовало пойти, выследить этих идиотов и разорвать их в клочья. Но это, несомненно, ухудшит ситуацию, когда Рей узнает. А она узнает.

Поэтому Кайло решил выпить. Безусловно, это отдаленно напоминало отношения Хана Соло с его ма… с генералом после очередной ссоры, но он постарался отбросить эти мысли. Произошедшее нельзя назвать семейной ссорой. И даже если да, то он не собирался брать пример с Хана Соло и под предлогом контрабандистских делишек исчезать на пару недель.

Хотя в этом был определенный смысл, потому что сейчас он не имел ни криффого понятия о том, что делать дальше.

Еще недавно казалось, что все складывается на удивление хорошо. Во всяком случае, он был всем доволен. Как и она с виду… разве не так? Рей определенно не выглядела несчастной, когда приготовила ему сюрприз пару суток назад, оседлав его с многообещающим блеском в глазах. Ее красивые груди колыхались в такт тому, как подпрыгивало ее тело, бедра напрягались, пока она с незнакомой алчностью добивалась разрядки. И он подыгрывал ей, требовательной и страстной, любуясь ее покрасневшим личиком.

И крифф, если бы это не сводило его с ума. Обнаженная, насаженная на его член, она еще умудрялась краснеть от смущения.

О-о-ох, великолепно! Теперь у него встал, и разрешение этой проблемы предвещало сложности, учитывая, как ему не хотелось возвращаться в свои апартаменты. И безусловно, он не собирался расстегивать штаны в общей комнате отдыха, поэтому со стоном подлил себе ликера.

Его продолжала бередить одна и та же мысль о том, что простого послушания Рей ему было недостаточно. Сколько он ни убеждал себя, что этого хватало с лихвой, на самом деле это был самообман. И все же, учитывая нависающий над ним приказ Сноука, хотелось, чтобы в этом было большее, нежели обычная физиология. Пора было что-то менять. Он распробовал ее и хотел получить больше. И Рей придется принять это.

Погруженный в эти нелегкие размышления, разочарованный и со слегка кружащейся головой Кайло уронил подбородок на грудь. Веки тяжелели. Он мог поклясться, что в бутылке оставалось еще много, но почему-то сейчас она была почти пуста.

Странно.

Кажется, она была полной, когда он откупорил ее… Его конечности немного онемели.

Ему следует вернуться к Рей…

***

Беспокойно, обрывками, его посещали сны о детях с широко открытыми доверчивыми глазами и темными волосами.

***

Кайло проснулся с тупой докучающей головой болью, шея затекла от неудобной позы, в которой он заснул, и пару мгновений он пытался осознать, где находится. Резкий всплеск эмоций сквозил через Силу — беспокойство, страх, замешательство, да так навязчиво и интенсивно, что у него перехватило дыхание. Это пришло из такой глубины, что он не сразу вспомнил, что эти эмоции не принадлежали ему.

Рей.

Плюнув на боль в висках, Кайло схватил шлем, метнулся к двери и устремился по коридору. Он почти сбил двоих штурмовиков и оттолкнул по меньшей мере одного старшего офицера, но это все было второстепенным по сравнению с паникой, на зов которой он спешил. Та засела так глубоко, что он не мог даже пробиться сквозь нее и спросить Рей: что случилось, не напали ли на нее, в порядке ли она…

Он двигался так быстро, что чуть не пропустил собственную дверь. Возня с панелью безопасности заняла бы слишком много времени — и он с треском сокрушил шестеренки и замки, распахнув дверь Силой и бросившись внутрь с активированным мечом наготове.

Его встретила тишина. Кроме Связи, которая до сих пор визжала, как самая высокая нота на скрипке, не было ничего необычного.

Не доверяя внешнему спокойствию, он продвинулся к спальне и настороженно вступил в комнату.

Снова ничего. Только Рей, которая свернулась на одеяле в самый плотный клубочек и дрожала, как лист.

— Что… — Стушевавшись, Кайло выключил меч, сбросил на ходу шлем и подошел к ней. Едва оказавшись рядом, он упал на колени, потянувшись к ее лицу. — Что…

Она издала звук, похожий на стон раненого зверька, пронзительный и растерянный. Когда она подняла голову, ее глаза были круглыми и блестящими, а дыхание судорожным.

— Ты… Ты не вернулся! — она подавилась всхлипом, сейчас совсем непохожая на решительную девушку, к которой он привык.

Ее страх был, как удар в живот.

— Но…

— Ты рассердился, и ты ушел, и ты не вернулся! — истерично повторила она, рвано дыша. — Ты просто ушел, и ты ничего не сказал, и когда я проснулась, то не чувствовала тебя! — Она втянула воздух с таким видом, будто каждый вздох причинял ей боль. — Я ждала…

Алкоголь — в ступоре понял Кайло. Он сам с трудом ощущал себя в Силе, не говоря уж о том, как это должно было чувствоваться через Связь.

— Мне следовало… — она вновь попыталась заговорить. — Я никогда… Люди не… Они так и не вернулись… Мне следовать знать…

О нет. Нет, нет! Это было хуже, чем прошлой ночью! Земля уходила у него из-под ног, он чувствовал, как все переворачивается с ног на голову.

Надо что-то делать!..

Он провел рукой над ее лицом, отправляя ее в глубокий сон. Лицо Рей расслабилось, стоило ей откинуться на постель, она снова стала похожа на себя. По-прежнему преклонив колени перед ней, Кайло с трудом заставил себя успокоиться. Он чувствовал, как яростно стучит сердце. Это катастрофа.

Где-то каким-то образом он полностью просчитался.

Все это время он ожидал, что она примет сложившуюся ситуацию. Честно говоря, она именно это и сделала — его несчастная девочка с Джакку настолько хорошо выдержала удар обстоятельств, что он умудрился забыть ту глубокую пропасть одиночества, ту болезненную уязвимость, которой стал свидетелем, впервые побывав в ее мыслях.

Ненависть к себе когтями впилась в горло. Это была прекрасно знакомая тропинка гнева и слабости, которую он презирал. Медленно он поднялся на ноги.

Отвернувшись, Кайло тремя быстрыми шагами подошел к стене и со всей силы впечатал в стену кулак.

За первым ударом последовал следующим, а потом еще, еще и еще, пока не ободрались костяшки пальцев, и кровь, липкая и теплая, не потекла по коже. В стене зияла вмятина, но этого было мало — он схватил какой-то здоровенный тренировочный реквизит, который хранил в комнате, и с раздраженным рыком швырнул его прочь. Железки врезались в полки с книгами, напрочь ломая всю конструкцию — та рухнула и рассыпалась по полу.

А Рей продолжала спать наведенным Силой сном.

Как он мог быть настолько слепым? Он — учитель, ему следовало знать, в чем она нуждается, лучше, чем она сама! Ему следовало поддерживать ее и направлять. Он подвел ее, подвел! Она пыталась оттолкнуть его, и он допустил это.

Ошибка, ошибка, ошибка!..

Надо срочно исправить это, или он потеряет ее навсегда. Сноук объявит ее опасной слабостью, и тогда Кайло придется… Он будет должен…

Он отправил стол в полет до противоположной стены, чувствуя подступавшую к горлу тошноту.

Ступая по обломкам, он прошел в свою медитационную и сел напротив маски деда. Кайло справился с дыханием, и неистовая взъярившаяся энергия, в которую превратились его мысли, поддалась контролю. Ему никогда не удавалось обрести совершенное спокойствие, но он привел себя в состояние, напоминающее некое подобие равновесия.

Первоначальных условий соглашения теперь было недостаточно. Глупо отрицать это. Обстоятельства изменились, он был глупцом, поскольку отнесся к этому слишком легкомысленно. Рей придется принять его самого и его видение их будущего. Ей нужно это не меньше, чем ему. Рей должна усвоить, что он никогда — никогда — не оставит ее. То, что было сегодня, больше не повторится.

***

Разобравшись с мыслями, примерно через час он поднялся с места. У него уже наметился план. Надо сменить обстановку. Нужно найти место без невыносимых посторонних взглядов, без плохих воспоминаний этой каюты и событий в ангаре. Они, конечно, возвратятся, но Рей понадобится время. Сперва она осознает и примет Силу, связывавшую их судьбы.

Натянув перчатки на измазанные кровью руки, Кайло надел шлем. Не было нужды будить ее. Осторожно подняв Рей, он прижал ее голову к груди. Раньше он уже носил ее на руках и точно справится с этим теперь.

Прислушавшись к ее размеренному дыханию, он окончательно утвердился в своем решении. Да. Это правильный поступок. Довольно сомнений. Ей понадобится его руководство и дисциплина, и он обеспечит их в полной мере.

Он покажет ей — с помощью всех необходимых средств — что им предназначено быть единым целым.

_Ah, love, let us be true_

_To one another! for the world which seems_

_To lie before us like a land of dreams,_

_So various, so beautiful, so new,_

_Hath really neither joy, nor love, nor light,_

_Nor certitude, nor peace, nor help for pain;_

_And we are here as on a darkling plain_

_Swept with confused alarms of struggle and flight,_

_Where ignorant armies clash by night._

_— отрывок из «Dover Beach» Мэтью Арнолда_


	9. Who Is It, Then, That Love Deceives?

Ее разбудил естественный солнечный свет.

После многих месяцев, проведенных на борту разрушителя, вид проникавших через занавески солнечных лучей слегка дезориентировал. Поморгав, Рей села, одеяло соскользнуло вниз — похоже, кто-то уложил ее в постель, бережно устроив на подушках и укрыв до подбородка. На ней по-прежнему была пижамная рубашка Кайло.

Но что это за место? Нежно-кремовые стены, пол из настоящего дерева — комната выглядела невероятно уютной. Настолько уютной, что ей подумалось, будто она все еще спит. Впрочем, Рей не помнила, как заснула, и все, чем ограничивались воспоминания…

Ох.

С сосущим ощущением в животе Рей подтянула колени к груди. Она помнила, как лежала в постели Кайло, убеждая себя, что ей безразлично, вернется он или нет. Она помнила, как беспокойно дремала и видела сон про улетающий корабль и Ункара Платта, цепко держащего ее за руку. Она помнила, как проснулась, полностью дезориентированная, и повернулась, ожидая найти Кайло. Она помнила, как ей стало дурно от осознания того, что рядом никого нет, и как панический страх пронзил ее до самой глубины души. Рей казалось — она была уверена, — что Кайло, как обычно, пришел и уже спит, и чувство присутствия его тяжелого тела рядом на матрасе вселит в нее уверенность и успокоит, но в тот миг ее ошеломила единственная мысль: «Он — все, что у меня осталось, и он не вернулся, не вернулся, не вернулся!».

С Силой творилось что-то не то — Рей не удавалось найти Кайло, словно мешали неведомые помехи. Она помнила, как затруднилось дыхание. Она помнила круглые потрясенные глаза Кайло…

А потом… ничего.

Доля той наваливающейся паники заново подобралась к горлу, но Рей не позволила себе зацикливаться на ней. Пора было очнуться.

Кайло находился поблизости — чувства не обманывали, не могли из-за Связи. Секундой позже это подтвердил скрип дверных петель — Кайло вошел в комнату с тарелкой, от которой поднимался пар.

— Отлично. Ты проснулась. — Поставив ношу на стол, он привычно отодвинул кресло, сел и поманил ее: — Подойди.

Паника немного утихла, и Рей отбросила одеяло с ног. Настороженно — резкие перемены всегда заставляли ее нервничать — встала и медленно прошла к нему, поколебавшись, прежде чем занять привычное место на его колене.

— Что случилось? Где мы? Почему мы здесь?

— Попробуй это, — произнес Кайло и поднял полную ложку, проигнорировав ее расспросы. В тарелке оказался крем-суп с непонятным мясом и овощами.

— Что это?

— Рыба. Тебе понравится.

Чуть успокоившись, она аккуратно взяла содержимое ложки в рот. Вкус показался ей богаче и приятнее, чем у того, что обычно бывало на корабле, разве что немного солонее. Но поскольку Рей до сих пор не нравилось благодарить Кайло за что-либо, она облизнула губы и повторила вопрос:

— Что случилось, Кайло?

Но он вел себя, будто не слышал ее.

Ей захотелось закричать и наподдать ему, но неприятные воспоминания вынудили прижаться к его плечу и проглотить раздражение.

— Учитель, что случилось? — исправилась она.

— Ты была расстроена, — сразу же ответил он, избегая ее взгляда.

— Это я знаю. А потом что?

— Потом… — Он помедлил. — Я решил, что работа вдали от ненужного внимания пойдет тебе на пользу.

Но это не было ответом на ее вопрос. Рей прищурилась.

— Ты вырубил меня?

Словно оскорбившись ее предположением, Кайло недовольно опустил уголки губ.

— Это был обычный Силовой сон.

— Но ты вырубил меня!

Складки вокруг его рта стали глубже.

— Ты была не в себе.

— И ты рассудил, что раз я не в себе, то обрадуюсь, если проснусь в незнакомом месте, хатты ведают где, в какой-то пустынной дыре?!..

С глазами оскорбленной невинности, Кайло выпрямил спину и посмотрел на Рей поверх носа.

— Это не пустынная дыра. Мы на планете Итор. Довольно популярное туристическое место, хотя на данный момент мы находимся в тихом регионе.

Рей без церемоний вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони, снова проглотила свое недовольство и попыталась подойти к новой информации прагматично:

— Так почему мы здесь?

Она следила, как Кайло неторопливо помешивает суп, и выжидательно разглядывала тарелку, будто та должна была дать ответ вместо него.

— Прогресс с твоей боевой подготовкой более чем удовлетворителен, — в конце концов начал он. — Прошлый опыт обращения с посохом играет тебе на руку, но твои успехи с Силой… — Он сделал паузу, поднося ко рту Рей ложку. — Оставляют желать лучшего. Я решил уделить тебе больше времени, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

Живот странно сжался при мысли, что она разочаровала Кайло.

— Я не думаю, что была настолько плоха.

— Плоха ты не была. Но ты можешь прогрессировать гораздо успешнее.

Окончательно поддавшись раздражению и все еще злая на Кайло за непрошеное путешествие в отключке, Рей доела суп в молчании. Все равно, чем больше они разговаривали, тем больше в ней росло негодование. Пусть в своих действиях Кайло руководствовался благими намерениями, она не собиралась показывать ему свои сомнения.

Когда ей было позволено, наконец, встать, Рей отошла от кресла подальше, желая ощутить вокруг себя хотя бы малое личное пространство. Она отдернула занавеску от окна, намереваясь выяснить, куда же их занесло.

Но то, что ей открылось, в один миг смахнуло все раздражение.

Снаружи было много-много деревьев — и подобного она никогда не видела прежде. Среди листвы желтели яркие соцветия, затенявшие ветви, которые тянулись к небу своими витыми пальцами. В вышине разливался сочный и глубокий закат, раскрашивая небо в оранжевое и розовое, среди которых простирались тонкие белые вкрапления облаков.

Кайло встал за ее спиной, сцепив за собой руки.

— Местные зовут их лимоноцветы, — сообщил он, и от нее не укрылась улыбка в его голосе.

Рей, как завороженная, не могла оторваться от открывшегося вида. Лепестки трепетали, кружась и опускаясь на землю, почти прозрачные под лучами заходящего солнца, неуловимо напоминая о падающем снеге на Старкиллере.

Уголком глаза она оглядела шрам на лице Кайло. Рана давно зажила, но след от нее по-прежнему рассекал его бровь.

Сейчас казалось, что это случилось давным-давно.

К ней вернулась способность говорить.

— Почему ты решил отправиться сюда?

Кайло только плечами пожал.

— Пойдем со мной, — вместо ответа позвал он, кивнув куда-то назад. — Тут есть ванна.

И пока Рей глядела ему вслед, к ней пришла странная уверенность, что он выбрал Итор, потому что подумал, что ей здесь понравится.

***

Раньше они никогда не мылись вместе. Освежитель в апартаментах Кайло был приятным местом, но довольно узким, и Рей сильно подозревала, что там ему и одному было тесно. Но сейчас ее сковала странная неловкость из-за необходимости раздеваться перед ним — глупость, безусловно, она делала так не раз. К тому же сейчас это казалось более прозаичным и методичным, чем обычно.

Кайло сел в горячую воду, положив руки на края ванны, и откинул голову назад, уставившись в потолок — мокрые волосы облепили его голову и шею. При этом движении резко обозначились мускулы на его плечах и руках, и Рей пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не пялиться на него. К счастью, все прочее скрывала вода —поверхности покрывали мелкие вкусно пахнущие пузырьки.

Пожалуй, ей не приходилось видеть столько горячей воды за всю свою жизнь. И определенно, Рей не встречалось ничего, подобного глубокой и широкой ванне, в которой они с комфортом расположились вдвоем. Они почти не соприкасались, сидя друг против друга, вода успокоилась, тихо плескаясь.

Конечно, долго это продолжаться не могло. Лениво повернув шею, Кайло приподнял голову и подозвал Рей.

Осторожно, чтобы не расплескать воду через край, Рей переползла к нему ближе, и он сразу же подхватил ее за талию и подтянул к себе. Сердце Рей забилось чаще, когда она почувствовала упирающуюся в бедро твердую плоть. И собственная ответная реакция смутила ее, потому что тело реагировало на это, словно предвкушая скорую близость.

Большие ладони были ласковыми и уверенными, они обвели вокруг ее талии и поднялись к груди, растирая ее вдумчивыми круговыми движениями. Он с нежностью принялся покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи, и Рей чувствовала, что млеет под его ласками. Не удержавшись, она застонала, когда его пальцы принялись мягко массировать кожу головы. Ее тело постепенно расслаблялось в теплой воде и в его надежных объятиях.

Они льнули друг к другу, пока вода не начала остывать. Ощущения были странными — чем откровенней становились его прикосновения, тем вода казалась холоднее.

Кайло прислонился лбом к ее лбу, в его темных глазах светилось возбуждение.

— Вылезай и обопрись об тумбу.

Не без труда подняв вмиг потяжелевшее тело из воды, Рей переступила через край ванны, стараясь не поскользнуться. Глядя под ноги, она не сразу оценила, чего он добивался — но увидело отражение Кайло в зеркале у себя за спиной — он закончил спускать воду и прошелся по волосам полотенцем.

Девушка переступила с ноги на ногу и ощутила сухость во рту при мысли о том, что придется наблюдать за их близостью в зеркале.

— Я хочу пойти в кровать.

— А я хочу здесь, — возразил он, отбросив полотенце в сторону и встав позади Рей. Его рука легла ей между лопаток, заставляя наклониться сильнее.

Рей прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как, без дальнейших прелюдий, на влагалище надавила головка члена — растяжка одновременно обжигала и приносила удовольствие.

Разница в росте не позволяла им заниматься любовью спокойно — ей приходилось приподниматься на носках и выгибать спину, а ему чуть сгибать колени, чтобы проникать глубже.

Было хорошо. До стыда хорошо — тело сомлело и отзывалось после долгих ласк в ванной, оно жаждало получить свое. Девушка держала глаза закрытыми, теша себя иллюзией уединенности и тем, как это обостряло ощущения.

Рука Кайло уверенно поддерживала ее под животом, и Рей дышала чаще от мысли, каким большим он был по сравнению с ней. Он наращивал темп, и от движения члена все внутри покалывало, заставляя ее дрожать и сжиматься от желания. Рассудок решительно уносило куда-то прочь, не оставляя ничего, кроме ощущений распиравшей изнутри плоти.

— Такая узкая… — прошептал Кайло, и ее обдало жаром. — Моя прелестная девочка, насквозь промокшая и тесная. Само совершенство, — простонал он. — Ты можешь представить, какой стала особенной для меня?

Словно опьяненная, она попыталась уловить смысл его речей.

— Что?.. — Но тут его ладони сдвинулась чуть ниже. Рей попыталась приникнуть к нему, чтобы он, наконец, коснулся ее там, где ей хотелось сильнее всего, но Кайло лишь цокнул языком.

— Нет, — бросил он, будто делал замечание на тренировке. — Ты ничего не получишь, пока не поймешь.

Что?!..

— Но, — пролепетала Рей, сходя с ума от ощущений. — Но я хочу!.. — Голос прозвучал жалобнее и отчаяннее, чем ей хотелось, но вопросы самоконтроля были последним, что ее волновало в настоящий момент.

— Я в курсе, но никаких поблажек, пока ты не примешь свое место.

— Место… Не представляю, о чем ты!.. — Разрядка была дразняще близка, и несмотря на то, что разум умолял притормозить и вникнуть в происходящее, ввиду важности такого поворота событий, Рей была слишком одурманена, чтобы прислушиваться к нему. Почему, ну почему она теряет всякий здравый смысл, чувствуя в себе его плоть?..

— Посмотри, — велел он, поднимая ее лицо за ее подбородок.

О нет, о нет! Попытавшись мотнуть головой, Рей крепко зажмурилась, лишь бы не видеть себя. На это у нее не хватит сил.

Но Кайло не принимал «нет» в качестве ответа.

— Смотри, — настойчивей повторил он, стиснув пальцы с такой силой, что причинял боль.

Рей собиралась только коротко глянуть, чтобы удовлетворить его, но даже край отражения явился настолько завораживающим, что ее глаза потрясенно распахнулись. В зеркале открывалось все — красные щеки, потемневший взгляд из-под трепетавших ресниц, приоткрытый рот и вздрагивающие от каждого толчка груди. Она выглядела совершенно развратно, и от взгляда, которым наградил ее Кайло, ее тело пробрала дрожь.

— Теперь ты видишь, — хрипло заговорил он, нарушая тишину комнаты, в которой раздавались только влажные шлепки плоти о плоть. — Удивительно хороша, будто создана для меня…

От его слов у Рей перехватило дыхание. Стоило повернуться и ответить пощечиной, но вместо этого она — с несчастным воем из-за того, что тело с удобством настроилось на знакомый лад приближавшегося оргазма, — теряла последние остатки разума. Кайло до сих пор не дал ей кончить!

— Пожалуйста!..

Кайло положил подбородок ей на плечо, и, крифф, каким же он был высоким, его лицо было так близко, краем глаза она видела линию его густых опущенных ресниц. Он обнажил зубы:

— Не сейчас, малышка. Нет.

Рей недовольно всхлипнула и снова посмотрела в зеркало — их взгляды пересеклись. По всему телу прошел новый импульс жара, выдавливая весь рассудок через Силу и тактильные ощущения. В этот миг ей показалось, что она готова сделать что угодно.

— Пожалуйста! — взмолилась она еще раз. — Учитель, пожалуйста!..

Но Кайло не слушал. Однако что-то в ее голосе сильно зацепило его. Издав стон, он так крепко вбился в нее, что ее ноги буквально оторвались от пола, и, не обращая внимания на ответный писк и ее руки, упиравшиеся в зеркало, кончил в нее.

Ей не сразу позволили встать на пол — лишь когда Кайло вытащил из нее член с сытым вздохом. Рей держалась за тумбу, ее руки тряслись, пока Кайло приводил себя в порядок. Завершив дела, он привлек ее к себе для щедрого поцелуя.

— Само совершенство… — пробормотал он, прежде чем махнуть в сторону двери. — Иди, приляг. Я скоро приду.

Слишком вымотанная, чтобы возражать, Рей на гудящих ногах поплелась в спальню. Но едва она забралась на кровать и перевернулась на спину, обжигающее чувство внизу живота снова начало нарастать. Пальцы словно сами тянулись вниз — и соблазн казался мучительным. Воздух, ставший внезапно прохладным, делал ее кожу гиперчувствительной, усиливая искушение.

Чуть расставив ноги, Рей провела кончиком пальца по внутренней стороне бедра. Если поспешить, он ведь не заметит? Много времени ей не понадобится… Всего пара поглаживаний облегчит это кошмарное напряжение и освободит ее, наконец, от похотливых мыслей. Руки опустились ниже, задев пару волосков, оставшихся после вынужденного марафета… И влагалище буквально запульсировало в ответ.

Идея так захватила ее, что Рей не услышала шагов Кайло, лишь безошибочно узнаваемый смешок отвлек ее. Замерев, она подняла глаза и обнаружила, что Кайло откровенно пялится на нее из дверного проема.

— Чем занимаешься, малышка?

Отдернув от себя руки со скоростью света, она сжала колени и повернулась на бок.

— Ничем.

Рядом прогнулся матрас — Кайло сел рядом с ней.

— Что-то не похоже, что «ничем».

— Тебе померещилось.

Он, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по ее руке.

— Похоже на то, что ты нарушала правила. — Рука переместилась на ее волосы, расчесывая влажные пряди. Через какое-то время она осознала с приятным удивлением, что Кайло заплетает ей косу.

Происходящее успокаивало в достаточной мере, чтобы Рей позволила себе расслабиться и опустить защиту.

И поэтому оказалась совершенно не готова, когда он рывком перекинул ее через свои колени.

— Что… — Рей не успела возмутиться, как растерянно притихла. Растерянность преследовала ее с самого пробуждения в этой постели, вдобавок Кайло не церемонился, распоряжаясь ее телом как вздумается, не давая уняться болезненному подавляющему возбуждению. Но не успели слова сорваться с ее языка, как на ее ягодицы с громким шлепком опустилась чужая ладонь. — Эй!

— Нарушение правил влечет последствия, — прошелестел он, дополнив объяснение новым ударом, отчего Рей дернулась вперед и взвизгнула.

Она не знала, что делать. Было бесполезно отбиваться или пытаться улизнуть: ладонь Кайло на талии не позволяла сдвинуться — только беспомощно ерзать. Но с ней никто, за всю ее жизнь, не смел так обращаться! И не важно, что от этого низ живота то и дело обдавало щекочущим огнем. — Как ты смеешь! Да что… Я же ничего не сделала!

— Но ты собиралась. Давай без лукавства. — Его рука помассировала раскрасневшуюся кожу, и Рей в ужасе осознала, насколько телу нравились эти нежные круговые прикосновения, сразу успокаивающие боль, от которой вздрагивали бедра. — Мне ты не солжешь.

Рей не могла отрицать сказанное, не прибегая ко лжи. Поэтому ей оставалось лишь шипеть от неожиданности, когда его ладонь снова шлепнула ее задницу, а потом прошлась по бедрам мелкими хлесткими щипками. Крифф, кажется, она снова промокла насквозь!.. Да что с ней такое?!..

Кайло накрутил ее косу на руку и дернул на себя, заставив прогнуться, и Рей вспыхнула, почувствовав, как, одновременно с тем, пальцами свободной руки он обвел складки влагалища и широко развел их.

— Что я тебе говорил? — Его тон пронизывало самодовольство. — Толика дисциплины творит чудеса.

— Это не… — Она замолкла на полуслове, застонав, когда он вошел в нее пальцами, отчаянно мечтая о том, чтобы он не останавливался.

— Расслабься, — вдруг попросил Кайло изменившимся, обезоруживающе трепетным голосом. — Ты слишком сильно зажимаешься. Дай себе расслабиться.

Какие последствия ждут ее, если она уступит его просьбе?.. Рей сомневалась, что готова узнать ответ. У нее на душе лежал тяжелый многолетний груз вынужденного одиночества, выливавшегося в царапины на стене, груз забот об одном-единственном завтрашнем дне, который предстояло как-то прожить. Поэтому мышцы напряглись, когда он протолкнул в нее еще один палец, а затем неторопливо и ласково погладил ее изнутри.

Она вздрогнула, Кайло убрал руку и, не дав Рей толком вздохнуть, шлепнул ее, скорее жгуче, чем болезненно. Движение повторилось, потом еще раз и еще, чередуясь с ласками внутри и снаружи, пока ей не стало казаться, что натянутое до предела тело скручивает в узел, на недолгий пугающий миг она даже поверила, что ее разорвет на части.

Рей завыла, когда легчайшее, еле ощутимое прикосновение на мгновение задело клитор, сделав ее ошеломляюще чувствительной к прохладе воздуха в спальне. Она жаждала разрядки так сильно, так сильно, так, так…

Но тут все прекратилось. Воля к борьбе улетучилась, и Рей с глубоким вздохом обмякла на чужих коленях, испустив надрывный всхлип из самого нутра.

Кайло перевернул ее и привлек к своей груди.

— Все верно, — прошептал он. — Отпусти себя. Отпусти прошлое.

Ей почудилось, что она стала маленькой, совсем ребенком, и она прижалась к Кайло, чувствуя его руку на волосах. Из глаз брызнули слезы, и Рей не сумела их сдержать — она плакала без передышки, выплескивая стресс от испытанного на работе унижения, от внезапного исчезновения Кайло, от непрошеного путешествия, от долго сдерживаемой разрядки — все прорвалось наружу в этой краткой истерике. Плечи вздрагивали, и Кайло поглаживал ее шею, лицо, обвел контур брови, после чего прикоснулся губами к ее уху и пробормотал:

— Ты прошла через многое.

Словно распутывались один за другим запутанные узлы, и каждый всхлип приносил душе облегчение. Истерика стихала, превращалась в вымученное, усталое хныканье, когда, наконец, окончательно лишившаяся способности дышать Рей икнула.

— То, через что мне пришлось пройти, — с обидой начала она, — произошло в основном из-за тебя.

Кайло неизящно хохотнул. Он гулко хохотнул. Когда он заговорил, то казалось, что говорил больше для себя самого.

— Ярость помогает мне, делает все проще… — произнес он, неясно, обращаясь к ней или просто высказывая мысли вслух. — Но существуют и иные способы освободиться.

Рей не могла проследить за ходом его рассуждений, да и сомневалась, что хочет их понять. Сейчас голова казалась отяжелевшей, а мысли мутными, поэтому не было желания даже шевелиться. День выдался странный. В кровати было тепло, пахло цветами, из открытого окна тянуло приятной прохладой вечернего воздуха. Но низ живота горел ужасным зудом неудовлетворенного желания.

Неспособная просить вслух, Рей обхватила пальцами его запястье — крифф, какие у него большие руки! — и осторожно направила себе между ног. Но Кайло, вместо того, чтобы помочь ей, попросту стал водить кончиками пальцев по коже внутренней стороны бедра, а губами прикоснулся к ее брови.

— Нет, малышка. — Полный снисходительной строгости ответ заставил ее почувствовать себя маленькой и глупой, но усталость брала свое, лишая желания спорить. — Не жадничай. Тебе известны правила, а я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, насколько важна для меня. — Кайло обхватил ее лицо и приподнял его, вытирая слезы и нос краем своей рубашки. — И кроме того, нам нужно приспособиться к циклу этой планеты. Поэтому ложись. Пришло время поспать.

Стоило возразить. Стоило залепить ему пощечину и с криком располосовать ему лицо… А потом пойти в освежитель, сунуть руки между ног и получить свой криффов оргазм.

Но… разве это сравнилось бы с тем, как если бы это сделал он?..

Они перевернулись на бок одновременно, сплетаясь друг с другом. Рей не собиралась засыпать, но подушки были мягкими и удобными, а знакомый вес рядом действовал настолько успокаивающе, что ее веки невыносимо тянуло вниз.

И она провалилась в сон под убаюкивающий стрекот светлячков.

_When beauty breaks and falls asunder_

_I feel no grief for it, but wonder._

_When love, like a frail shell, lies broken,_

_I keep no chip of it for token._

_I never had a man for friend_

_Who did not know that love must end._

_I never had a girl for lover_

_Who could discern when love was over._

_What the wise doubt, the fool believes_

_Who is it, then, that love deceives?_

_— «Песня Жуан» Луизы Боган_


	10. Darker than the Starless Night

На потолке играли лучи утреннего света, проникавшего сквозь прорези занавесок. Кайло задумчиво наблюдал за ними, чувствуя покой, которого не помнил очень и очень давно. По соседству Рей шумно вздохнула во сне и перекатилась, прижавшись к нему всем телом.

Раньше такого не случалось. В груди на миг защемило.

Наверное, причина заключалась в том, что она была слишком подавлена. Но в результате это лишь подтверждало, что он избрал верный путь. Слезы помогли Рей успокоиться, и она провалилась в самый крепкий сон, который только был у нее с того дня, когда она оказалась на «Финализаторе».

Захотелось перевернуть ее на спину, ощутив тепло ее тела, или поставить на колени и поиметь сзади, или на боку, заставив прижать колени к груди. Или Рей могла быть на нем верхом, или… Пожалуй, в этом плане он был не особо привередливым.

Но сегодня им предстояло сделать одно дело, поэтому, потешившись ее объятиями еще пару минут, Кайло слегка потряс ее за плечо и разбудил, отчего она недовольно засопела. Оставив Рей, он встал, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь на завтрак.

***

Возле коттеджа их уже ждал личный спидер. Рей уселась впереди Кайло, прислонившись к его груди, в плотном укрытии его рук. Кайло сжал рычаги управления, и они отправились в путь.

Разумеется, Рей пожелала взять роль водителя на себя — она загорелась, едва увидев спидер, и, получив отказ, обиженно закрылась в Силе. Справедливости ради, маршрут был ей незнаком, но… его нетрудно было показать…

Кайло не особо радовала перспектива оказаться на правах пассажира, но к тому времени, как они добрались до места, он с неохотой признал, что не так уж это неприятно — держаться за ее талию, даже учитывая их разницу в росте.

Закончив с парковкой напротив блестящего хромированно-стеклянного фасада больницы, он прочистил горло.

— Если хочешь, поведешь на обратном пути.

То, как она просияла, абсолютно стоило того.

В холле, едва они переступили порог парадного входа, их встретили со всей возможной расторопностью, которую могло купить чрезвычайно щедрое пожертвование.

— Мистер Амидала! — тепло поприветствовала его главный врач больницы и отвесила для Рей почтительный кивок. — Мы ожидали вас! Мой руководитель поставил меня в известность о вашем сообщении. Будьте добры, следуйте за мной.

Рей шла рядом, пытаясь поспевать за его размашистым шагом, пока их провожатая излучала гостеприимство.

«Амидала?» — удивилась Рей.

«Настоящее имя подождет более подходящих обстоятельств. Вряд ли было бы мудрым решением представиться, как Кайло Рен».

Казалось, фыркнуть по Силе невозможно, но у Рей получилось.

«Тогда кто я?»

«Миссис Амидала».

Она была настолько потрясена, что резко притормозила.

«Пожалуйста, скажи, что шутишь!»

«Нет», — ответил он, и доктор, заметив, что Рей отстает, вежливо сообщила:

— Мы почти на месте, сюда, будьте любезны.

Палата, куда они вошли, выглядела стерильной и простой. На койке лежал ребенок — он был прикреплен к автоматике, которая равномерно и настойчиво попискивала. Кто-то постарался сделать все возможное, чтобы разрядить обстановку — на одеяле сидели две игрушечные зверюшки, а под потолком висел воздушный шарик — однако, ничто не могло отвлечь от резкого запаха антисептика.

— Он не приходит в себя три дня, — вполголоса пояснила доктор и добавила, прежде чем исчезнуть из палаты: — Я приведу родителей.

Рей прошла к койке, не отрывая глаз от мальчика. Он казался ужасно маленьким на фоне громоздкой медицинской аппаратуры.

— Зачем мы приехали сюда?

— Чтобы ты могла потренироваться в исцелении.

Она остро глянула на него.

— На детях?

— Они восстанавливаются быстрее, чем взрослые. Кроме того, это отчаявшиеся родители, которые смирились с неизбежной смертью ребенка. Я уверен, они будут счастливы уцепиться за любой шанс, неважно, насколько странным и безумным он им покажется.

Большинство обычных жителей галактики относились к Силе с опаской, но Кайло не сомневался, что в данной ситуации такому вмешательству будут только рады.

— Я не… — Похоже, что он неверно истолковал ее беспокойство. Рей смущенно переступила с ноги на ногу. — Я никогда раньше… На Джакку было мало детей. — Ее лицо омрачилось. — Мало кто выживал.

— Думай о них, как о маленьких людях, — Кайло представить не мог, чтобы кто-то — крифф, кто угодно — не проникся к ней любовью. — Не волнуйся.

Каким бы ни был ее предстоящий ответ, ей помешало прибытие родителей — бледных и измученных. Доктор, по-видимому, объяснила происходящее экспериментальным лечением — что, впрочем, технически было правдиво.

Родители встали в углу, а Кайло придвинул Рей стул и опустил руки ей на плечи. Исцеление вечно выходило у него отвратительно, но теория была усвоена достаточно хорошо. Он спроецировал свои воспоминания по Связи, передавая девушке успокаивающий голос из собственного прошлого. Голос твердил о единении с Силой, о покое, о целостности. «Впусти ее, пусть она течет сквозь тебя, стань опорой, источником выздоровления».

«Почувствуй первопричину болезни — опухоли, которая поедает мальчика изнутри и заставь ее сойти на нет».

Он не знал, сколько времени они провели в подобном трансе. Время словно шло по-другому в глубоком медитативном единении с Силой, но оно приносило небывалое успокоение. Даже больше — лучше, он чувствовал, что это работает, — жизненная энергия возвращалась к мальчику. И чистое сияние, исходившее от Рей, заставляло меркнуть все вокруг.

Транс прервался из-за горестного всхлипа, раздавшегося в палате.

Кайло практически позабыл, что они не одни, и, оглянувшись, увидел, как женщина смотрит на своего ребенка широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Джей, ты… ты…

Мальчик сонно моргнул. Его щеки приобрели здоровый цвет.

— Мама?

Женщина разразилась истерическими рыданиями, а отец стоял и трясся, как падающий лист. Рей встала и едва отошла в сторону, когда несчастные родители буквально бросились на своего ребенка. Они гладили его по волосам, трогали лицо, целовали в макушку, пока мальчик извивался и протестовал по поводу воцарившейся суеты, уверяя, что он жив, здоров и с ним все хорошо. Но мужчина и женщина не замечали ничего вокруг.

Рей дернула Кайло за рукав.

— Я хочу домой, — попросила она приглушенным голосом.

Пожалуй, идея была хорошей. Рей выглядела уставшей и истощенной, не стоило выматывать ее без необходимости.

— Тогда идем.

На этот раз именно ему пришлось поторапливаться, чтобы нагнать ее. Казалось, это невозможно, но она почти сорвалась на бег в попытке поскорее убраться из палаты. Сквозь Силу до него доносились всплески то гордости от успеха, то мучительной зависти при виде счастья той семьи.

Почти у самого входа Кайло окликнул ее:

— Я надеюсь, ты не угробишь нас обоих на спидере.

Ее глаза снова ожили, словно заискрив. После недолгого колебания Рей одарила его высокомерной улыбкой.

— Из нас двоих именно я — лучший пилот, и ты это прекрасно знаешь!

***

Вела она очень хорошо — что Кайло, разумеется, никогда бы не признал вслух. Когда они достигли коттеджа, он подал ей руку и повел по узкой тропинке через сад. Рей недовольно вздохнула.

— Может, хватит держать меня в неведении? Неужели сложно объяснить мне, что происходит?

— Не хотелось портить сюрприз, — как ни в чем не бывало отозвался он.

Тропинка изгибалась и проходила под лимоноцветами, чьи ветви спускались так низко, что ему приходилось пригибаться. Они с Рей миновали небольшой холм и внезапно оказались перед большим чистейшим озером — по неподвижной поверхности воды еле заметно проходила мелкая рябь. Его полностью скрывали деревья, вокруг было безлюдно и тихо, не считая шепота ветра.

Рей потрясенно внимала виду и вдруг крепко зажмурилась.

Ее поведение показалось любопытным, и Кайло наклонил голову.

— Что…

— Шшш… — шикнула Рей. — Я запоминаю.

Он послушно замер, пока нетерпение не начало брать верх, и он, смахнув с сапога грязь, посмотрел на воду.

— Я подумывал научить тебя плавать.

Но Рей словно не слышала. Ее глаза были закрыты, плечи мерно приподнялись и опустились — она сделала несколько глубоких вдумчивых вздохов. И улыбнулась.

— Я не против, — спокойно ответила она, будто не решалась поблагодарить его вслух.

Это изменится, пообещал себе Кайло. Со временем.

Он обхватил ее лицо ладонями, но она не вздрогнула, встретив его взгляд.

— Я научу тебя всему, — поклялся он, гордясь, что голос не дрогнул. — Я подарю тебе все на свете. Тебе больше никогда не придется голодать. Ты никогда не будешь одна. Я положу целые вселенные к твоим ногам… и ты… — Он наклонился, касаясь ее носа своим. — Ты будешь подчиняться только мне.

Ему не требовалась подсознательная связь их Силового единения — он видел все эмоции на ее лице — надежду, конфликт и страх — все сразу.

— Но…

— Мне не нужен ответ, — Кайло медленно прикоснулся к ее губам. — Это просто факт.

***

Вышло, как он и предполагал, Рей постепенно привыкала проводить время с детьми и уже не нервничала. После первого совместного визита Кайло не сопровождал ее — его присутствие заставляло родителей нервничать, а Рей более чем доказала, что способна справиться сама — практика творила чудеса, и по вечерам, когда он заезжал за Рей, она встречала его улыбкой.

Их небольшой коттедж начал пополняться разными безделушками. Уже в следующий раз из больницы она вернулась с бумажной короной, собранной на веревочку из разноцветных неровных кусочков. На третий день она с трепетом прижимала к груди цветы — неуклюже приплюснутые и высушенные, но и еще хранившие слабый аромат. К концу недели это превратилось в традицию, и Рей бережно собирала и хранила все подарки, увлеченно рассказывая ему о детях, которые сделали их.

Кайло не терял надежды, что это поможет ей привязаться к мысли о детях, и она задумается о том, чтобы завести собственных.

Пока она работала в больнице, он читал донесения из Ордена и разбирался с делами, насколько это было возможно дистанционно. Он медитировал и оттачивал мечты о будущем, перерабатывал их, вплетая туда Рей — это будущее предстояло воплотить.

По ночам он с жадностью окунался в ее объятия. Он пристрастился видеть блеск в ее глазах каждый раз, когда они ложились в постель — Рей надеялась, что, возможно, сегодня получит долгожданную разрядку.

Это входило в его планы — в конечном счете. Но сейчас он наслаждался переменой — как первоначальная безропотная решимость сменилась робким удовольствием, а потом отчаянной жаждой, готовностью подчиниться его прихотям, чтобы угодить ему и получить награду.

Возможно, это делало его монстром. Но для Кайло в этом не было ничего нового.

***

Их пребывание на Иторе длилось уже десять дней — вызовов от Верховного лидера не поступало, и Кайло намеревался оставаться здесь как можно дольше. Он сидел один, наполовину изучив отчет Даоса Рена, когда в голову прорвалась дикая ярость, исходившая от Рей.

Отставив дела, он бросился к спидеру, но почти сразу осознал, что в этом нет нужды. Рей, судя по всему, реквизировала какой-то транспорт, потому что он чувствовал ее приближение с каждой секундой. Вернувшись в коттедж, Кайло принялся мерить гостиную нетерпеливыми шагами. Он не мог определить источник ее гнева — невероятно сильного гнева. Вероятно, мощнее, чем когда его о… Хан Соло пал от его руки.

Снаружи раздался рев мотора и тут же затих. Через секунду, врезавшись в стену, распахнулась дверь. И влетевшая Рей сделала то, чего никогда не делала прежде: схватив с полки первую попавшуюся под руку декоративную чашу, она с ненавистью швырнула ее на пол.

Керамика разлетелась, как хрупкое стекло, наверняка оставив на полу вмятину. Осколки разлетелись по полу.

Чужие эмоции высвобождались в Силе, приливаясь темными потоками. Ярость практически искрилась в воздухе, черепки задребезжали на полу — и эпицентром этого была Рей. Казалась, она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы с криком не сжечь все дотла.

И Кайло ни разу в своей жизни не видел ничего, настолько прекрасного.

И все же он решил вмешаться, пока это не зашло слишком далеко. Под подошвой сапогов захрустели осколки. Приблизившись к Рей, он коснулся ее плеч и провел по всей длине рук. Дрожь черепков прекратилась. Он обхватил ее запястья и несильно сжал.

— Что случилось, малышка?

Вместо слов она разразилась серией образов, нечетких, как мелькнувшие страницы флип-книги.

_Маленькая девочка, уткнувшаяся в одеяло на больничной койке._

_Шум медицинский аппаратов._

_Кожа девочки, словно разукрашенная ссадинами, страшно опухшие сизо-фиолетовые веки._

_Беспомощный взгляд медсестры — «документов нет, ее оставили на пороге. Мозг поврежден вследствие черепной травмы, внутреннее кровоизлияние»._

Рей упала на стул и занесла руки над ребенком, почти заученным движением призывая Свет. Мирная Сила струилась сквозь нее. Ссадины разгладилась, булькающие хрипы сменились тихим посапыванием.

Исцеление отняло много сил, но, даже закончив, Рей не ушла, ласково положив ладонь на лоб девочки — она никогда не поступала так прежде, никогда намеренно не проникала в чьи-то мысли — она не знала, справится ли аккуратно, но ей нужно было знать.

Что, если у девочки где-то есть семья? Что, если они ищут ее? Что, если она их ждет?

Вернувшись в настоящее, Кайло чувствовал, как чувства Рей обострились, воспоминания хаотично сменяли одно другое. Особенно теперь, когда он переживал память ребенка глазами Рей, и к ней примешивались чужие переживания и эмоции. Но это было сложно для новичка. Лишь годы практики и опыта позволяли ему собирать образы воедино.

_Крики, крики…_

_Папа кричит, мама плачет, ее тошнило от кислого запаха того питья…_

_Папа кричит громче, мама падает, и она бежит на своих маленьких ногах, чтобы помочь, но затем удар, боль и…_

_Это больно, так больно! И мама кричала снова, у них проблемы, серьезные проблемы, и кричала, кричала! Как это больно!.._

Эмоции рывком прекратились, и Кайло поморгал несколько раз, прежде чем смог отойти от интенсивного напора видений, шум пульсировал в ушах. Когда зрение сфокусировалось, он увидел залитое слезами лицо Рей, она скалилась, как дикий взбешенный зверек.

— Они избили ее! — заорала она, рванувшись всем телом в его руках. — Избили и бросили! Они бросили ее! Выбросили, как мусор!

Осколки снова начали дребезжать — и не только они. Рей могла запросто обрушить все здание, как однажды Кайло, зайдясь яростью. Не раздумывая, он укрыл Рей на своем плече, покачивая ее и гладя по спине.

— Ты права, что злишься. Позволь гневу струиться сквозь тебя — стань для него проводником. Дай этому произойти.

Были то слова или его близость, но это помогло. Он шептал ей снова и снова, чувствуя, как рубашка намокает от ее слез, но в конце концов она притихла, продолжая вздрагивать.

— Они покинули ее, — еле слышно повторила она. — Как они могли?

Эхо одиночества ее души было настолько глубоким, что в нем можно было утонуть.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Кайло. — Не знаю.

Когда Рей мягко отстранилась, он отпустил ее без слов. Она исчезла в освежителе, зашумела вода. Он тем временем активировал дроида-уборщика.

Оставшуюся часть дня они провели в тишине. Рей по-прежнему была вне себя, но ярость поутихла, и она не забыла переодеться к ужину и прилежно сесть Кайло на колени. Рутина.

Справившись с ужином, Рей наклонилась и поправила подол платья.

— Я хочу помедитировать. Одна.

По ее тону слышалось, что она ожидала отказа. Но Кайло знал, что гнев имеет ценность, когда отточен, а не когда им руководит бездумная ярость. Ей требовалось время. И он кивнул.

Ее облегчение ощущалось почти физически. Рей встала, не глядя обулась и юркнула в наступавшие сумерки.

Он смотрел на ее удаляющуюся фигурку из окна — платье трепетало на ветру, но вскоре ее скрыли деревья. Она отправилась к озеру — ей нравилась вода. Вероятно, до сих была в новинку.

Сам Кайло, не шелохнувшись, еще долго смотрел ей вслед. Наконец, оторвавшись от окна, он отыскал свою верхнюю робу, а затем извлек из сейфа меч — он хранил его в тайнике, но всегда в пределах досягаемости. Взвесив рукоять в руке, он дал себе прочувствовать знакомую тяжесть, нестабильную, опасную и надежную силу.

На Иторе Кайло ощущал себя, как в отпуске. Здесь он позволял себе просто быть мужчиной, который наслаждался близким обществом своей ученицы. Ему нравилось направлять эту энергию, помогать ей понять его видение их совместного будущего, медленно, но уверенно склонять ее к своему образу мыслей.

С каждым проходящим днем он все сильнее убеждался, что решение было верным. Его учитель проповедовал иной путь — сперва разбить, а затем строить из обломков — такие методы гарантировали эффективность, но Кайло не был обязан придерживаться их. Он предпочитал осторожно направлять Рей, постепенно вылепливать ту, кем ей предстояло стать. Его сердце замирало от ее взгляда, когда он чередовал жесткое учение с терпением и лаской. Она смотрела на него так, словно он был непререкаемым центром ее вселенной.

Но вот наступил день, когда пришло время вернуть себе привычный покров. Для этой задачи ему не потребуется милосердие.

Он — магистр рыцарей Рен.

И сегодня он выйдет на охоту.

_His Heart was darker than the starless night_

_For that there is a morn_

_But in this black Receptacle_

_Can be no Bode of Dawn_

_— отрывок из поэмы «His Heart was Darker than a Starless Night» Эмили Дикенсон_


	11. Come To Me But Only When I Say

Нет гнева, только покой.

Рей сидела, скрестив ноги, на широком плоском камне у самой кромки озера. Здесь было тихо и безмятежно, и она пыталась проникнуться этим спокойствием.

Однако, как она ни старалась, злость не утихала. Словно, если бы Рей позволила себе успокоиться, она погасила бы в душе нечто важное.

«Кайло ни в чем тебя не упрекнет», — крамольные мысли, никак не желавшие умолкать. Рей пыталась их игнорировать, но они возвращались, убеждая, как легко станет, если она бросит сопротивляться и примет свое право на праведный гнев.

Но все-таки в последнее время она поступала так слишком часто.

«Что в этом плохого?», — вопрошал разум голосом Кайло, что тревожило не меньше. Как дошло до того, что она чувствует его настолько хорошо, что уже не сомневается ни в чем, что он скажет?

Открыв глаза, Рей обнаружила, что обе луны Итора сияют высоко в небе, бросая отблески на чернильную поверхность воды. Листья деревьев призрачно мерцали в неярком свете и, срываясь, создавали прекрасное и, если честно, жутковатое зрелище.

И все же здесь было мирно.

В любую другую ночь тихое озеро принесло бы ей умиротворение, но сегодня оно лишь еще пуще раздражало. Как смеет существовать такой мир? Как смеет существовать такая красота, когда в галактике вершится столько злодеяний? Как оставаться спокойной, зная обо всем, что творится?

Объятия Кайло приносили утешение. Его терпеливый голос, ласки помогали гасить копившиеся тревоги и печали. До него никто так не делал…

Возможно, когда-то родители. Но Рей их не помнила.

Она долго сидела не шевелясь, пока не услышала приближавшиеся тяжелые шаги.

— Я же просила оставить меня в покое, — процедила она, не оборачиваясь.

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что.

Рядом раздался глухой стук — на камень приземлилась увесистая сумка.

Повинуясь всколыхнувшемуся любопытству, Рей потянулась к ней, и то, что ей открылось, было настолько неожиданным, что она в ступоре уставилась на содержимое.

Руки. Внутри были человеческие руки! Две пары, если точнее — мужские и женские.

Рей вскинула на Кайло потрясенный взгляд, и в отраженном свете озера увидела, что его лицо забрызгано черными — кровавыми — каплями.

Его облик был зловещим. Диким. Нечеловеческим.

Он улыбнулся — практически оскалился.

— Отныне эти руки никому не причинят вреда.

Рей осеклась от осознания того, насколько она… в глубине души была согласна с ним.

— А их владельцы? — внезапно она обрела голос.

— Больше никому не навредят.

Ее взгляд упал на сумку со страшными кусками плоти. Живыми они причинили столько страданий невинному ребенку… Рей решительно закрыла подарок.

— Но та девочка тебе безразлична, не правда ли?

— Правда.

— Тогда почему?

Его ответ прозвучал так, словно она задала самый элементарный вопрос в мире, в тоне Кайло ощущался налет пренебрежения, будто намекавший, как глупо не понимать столь очевидных вещей:

— Потому что не безразлично тебе.

Слова напомнили камешки, бултыхнувшиеся в воду и устремившиеся ко дну. И в ту же секунду злость унялась, оставив чистое наслаждение от простого осознания того, что чудовища мертвы. Кайло убил их! Убил их ради нее!

Никто и меньшего не делал… Конечно, то, что он сотворил, было ненормально, неправильно, но разве кто-нибудь еще был настолько сосредоточен на ней?

Рей шатко встала — онемевшие ноги не слушались — и спустилась с камня к нему. Кайло стоял, как безмолвный часовой, даже когда она подошла вплотную и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, поцеловала его — бережно, нежно, не обращая внимания на запятнавшую его кровь. Словно не он только что жестоко расправился с двумя людьми.

Если честно, она ожидала, что он удивится. Ведь она впервые пришла в его объятия без всяких требований и обязательств. Но Кайло принял это как должное. Его ладонь мягко обхватила ее шею, а большой палец выжидательно провел вдоль линии ее подбородка. А затем Кайло столь же неспешно поцеловал ее в ответ.

Крифф, все это неправильно! Начиная с радости, мигом затеплившейся в груди! Он должен был схватить ее за волосы и подчинить своей воле!

Разве не так это работает?

Разве не это он обещал ей?

«Ты здесь против своей воли, и ты ничего не в силах сделать. Никто не упрекнет тебя, если ты получишь немного удовольствия».

Отстранившись, Рей коснулась пальцами его робы на груди, чувствуя легкое головокружение.

— Как ты их нашел?

— Я могу выследить кого угодно, — хвастливо отозвался Кайло.

Вероятно, это было предрешено — в свете последних недель… месяцев. Сколько бы Рей ни убеждала себя в том, что не ищет общества своего тюремщика, решимость понемногу таяла. Таяла по чуть-чуть, всякий раз, когда она старалась не замечать тепла, разливавшегося в груди, стоило Кайло погладить ее по волосам, всякий раз, когда замечала гордость в его взгляде, если у нее получалось что-то новое.

Рей запрещала себе думать об этом. Но эти мысли продолжали приходить. Особенно явственно в ночь, когда она проснулась и обнаружила, что спит совсем одна. Но тогда она заставила себя отринуть нахлынувшую тоску.

Теперь же все встало на свои места, как песчаные барханы после унявшейся бури. В глубине сердце она обманывала себя, как на Джакку, слепо веря, что родители вернутся.

— Даже меня, я надеюсь.

— Что? — Кайло непонимающе нахмурился — между его бровей пролегла смешная складка.

Но Рей, не говоря больше ни слова, выскользнула из его рук и стремглав побежала в лес.

***

Когда Кайло впервые преследовал ее на Такодане, он внушал ей почти первобытный страх, казался опасным и могущественным, а Рей в ужасе неслась прочь.

Когда они встретились второй раз, он истекал кровью, а она пребывала в чистейшей ярости.

На сей раз Рей охватили одновременно и гнев, и страх. Она боялась того, чем становилась, теряя из виду то, что считала правильным. Она сердилась, но это был гнев обиды от горького непонимания — почему это бремя свалилось на нее? Почему безвестной сироте с Джакку предназначалось радеть за судьбы галактики, даже наперекор собственным, пусть эгоистичным, желаниям?

Рей побежала быстрее. На ней были легкие туфельки, поэтому сквозь тонкую подошву в ступни впивались корни и камни. В своем порыве она положилась на Силу — пусть ведет ее сквозь чащу, не давая врезаться в какое-нибудь дерево в темноте.

Легкие горели. Но это было хорошо.

Она чувствовала себя живой.

Бежать — было почти физической необходимостью. Неважно, сколь сильно ей хотелось остановиться, Рей никогда не позволяла себе уступить примитивной потребности — в отличие от него. Засушливые просторы пустыни — вот ее душа, и решимость, та же, что помогала ей превозмочь эту пустоту раньше, выведет ее к свету и теперь.

И в ту же секунду, словно шепоток из глубин души, она почувствовала, что Кайло осознал, что происходит, и бросился за ней. Он был возбужден, Монстр, тень с клыками, спешащая за ней среди тьмы и деревьев.

Рей знала, что у нее есть пара секунд форы — впрочем, сейчас это уже не имело значения.

На этот раз мусорщица с Джакку хотела, чтобы ее поймали.

***

Он настиг ее почти сразу.

И оказавшись рядом, Кайло не колебался. Схватив ее за талию, он поднял ее и прижал к себе, ей оставалось лишь беспомощно дергать ногами.

Рей могла бы начать отбиваться, дать отпор, если бы намеревалась продлить их игру. Но сейчас ей просто хотелось ощутить его поцелуй, поэтому она повернулась в его руках, чтобы оказаться с Кайло лицом к лицу. Для надежности она взялась за его массивные предплечья — о, Р’ииа, как Вселенная допустила, чтобы такие руки были у человека, которого ей положено презирать?.. Где справедливость?

Короткое замешательство прошло, когда жесткие пальцы зарылись в ее волосах, стискивая их, пока Кайло стремительно забирал у нее возможность дышать, смяв ее губы своими.

Как и должно быть…

Он оторвался от нее, и Рей осталась тяжело дышать. Ей не нужно было смотреть вниз — ох, крифф, да стоило ей пошевелить бедрами, как она явственно ощутила упиравшийся в нее стояк, и это… это было с ума сойти как приятно, сладкое нетерпение почувствовать его внутри…

— Я же говорил, — хрипло прошептал Кайло. — Я могу выследить кого угодно.

Ух, порой его невыносимое самодовольство выводило из себя! В отместку Рей укусила его шею — не до крови, но вполне ощутимо.

К чести Кайло, он, коротко рыкнув, просто толкнул ее вниз — она едва успела сообразить, что очутилась на земле, как массивное тело уже накрыло ее сверху. Рей тяжело выдохнула, почти не чувствуя боли в коленях — и локтях, потому что в следующий миг ее прижало к земле.

Монстр в голове ликовал, довольным тем, что получал, что хотел. Тот же, который упивался фактом, что горе-родители избитой девочки мертвы. И Рей не хотелось ему противиться, потому что… Потому что не могло ли дело обстоять так, что ее прежние убеждения были иллюзией, а настоящий монстр на самом деле жил в ней?..

Кайло задрал юбку ей на талию — она отправилась к озеру после ужина, и белья на ней, по заведенной между ними традиции, не было. Холодный металл ремня задел ее задницу, и Рей вздрогнула, но Кайло сразу же загладил свою вину ласковым поглаживанием.

Сквозь Силу пронеслась искорка раздражения, и на землю полетели перчатки. Рей поняла почему — кожу запачкало кровавым потеком.

Кровью победы Кайло. Или лавры победителя все-таки принадлежали ей? В любом случае каждая подобная мысль заставляла живот сладко сжиматься, как бы это ни было неправильно — о чем укоризненно напоминал забытый рассудок.

Но Рей наконец-то была готова признать правду, от которой закрывалась все это время. 

Кайло и прежде бывал жестоким, поэтому шок от того, как он всадил ей со всего размаху, не стал чем-то новым. Только в этот раз она сама желала прочувствовать эту грубость, хотела, чтобы на коже остались синяки, чтобы боль внизу живота продержалась до завтра.

Она готова была принять это, как и его нежность, которая нравилась ей не меньше. Ей требовалась и то и другое — хотя в этот самый миг она жаждала почувствовать его жестокость.

— Сильнее! — выдохнула Рей, приподнимаясь на локтях и выгибая спину.

Такой поворот событий заставил недоумевать ее обычно разговорчивого любовника. Что-то невнятно пробормотав, Кайло обхватил ее за талию и дал ей то, о чем она просила: член начал вбиваться в нее резко и глубоко, и Рей пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не завыть.

Он насаживал ее на себя, как куклу, с каждым рывком пробуждая в ней болезненное удовольствием. Между ног было мокро, и звуки их отчаянного совокупления были настолько непристойными, что Рей заткнула бы уши, если бы руками не цеплялась за него, жадно подаваясь ему навстречу.

Все так! Так, так, так!

Наслаждение омывало душу, очищая сознание, пряди волос липли к лицу, пока она усиленно пытаясь получить то, что дало бы ей почувствовать себя целой.

«Ты здесь против своей воли, и ты ничего не в силах сделать. Никто не упрекнет тебя, если ты получишь немного удовольствия».

Кайло сжал лиф платья, и после пары нетерпеливых движений оно порвалось. Вздрогнув, Рей почувствовала, как его пальцы массируют обнажившуюся грудь, как быстро набухают соски и как от неаккуратного щипка по всему телу пробежала волнующая дрожь.

Ощущения были настолько резкими, что Рей не сумела больше молчать. Хныканье перемежалось стонами, которые громко разносились по ночному лесу. И почему-то это казалось странно уместным — их безудержный секс под звездным небом.

Жестким темп и адреналин быстро довели Кайло до края: со стоном вставив ей так сильно, что Рей на секунду показалось, будто член достал до самого горла, он кончил, оставив ее упиваться липким и жарким ощущением семени, стекавшего по ногам.

Кайло скатился с нее и упал рядом, а она прильнула к нему, чувствуя, что дрожь все еще не покинула ее бедра.

Лесная подстилка царапала кожу, напомнила о себе и боль в коленях и ладонях. Рей понимала, что завтра будет хуже, несмотря на то, что мгновением раньше ничего не чувствовала. Вдруг Кайло приподнял ее и опустил, и она с удивлением поняла, что лежит на его подстеленном мягком плаще.

Было уютно. И Кайло был рядом. Внутри грело приятное тепло сытого удовлетворения.

Она почти задремала, когда услышала, как подле нее потрескивают веточки — Кайло перевернулся на бок, нависая над ней и заслоняя звезды. Его ладонь коснулась ее лица.

— Нет такого места, где бы ты могла спрятаться от меня, — серьезно произнес он, словно то был брачный обет. — Я всегда найду тебя.

Рей посетила внезапная вспышка чужого воспоминания: ее глаза, устремленные на Кайло, полные отчаяния и паники, когда она цеплялась за его руку, выкрикивая то, как тяжело ей было остаться совсем одной!

— Ты меня поняла?

Рей помнила то, что привело к той ночи.

«Не смей обращаться со мной так, как будто любишь!»

— Мне всегда нужно бежать, — тихо ответила она. — Иначе я не была бы той, кто я есть.

Глаза Кайло потемнели, вроде бы хищно, но уголки его губ дернулись в улыбке.

— Если настаиваешь, малышка, — его пальцы скользнули по ее лбу, убирая растрепанные волосы. Такая забота была приятной и казалась отеческой, пока его внимание не привлекло то, что ниже, пока его рука не скользнула между ее бедер, начав неспешной лаской доводить ее до пика. Рей затаила дыхание.

— Тогда скажи мне. Ты позволишь поймать тебя?

И вот это была она. Истина, выжидательно замершая между ними, обнаженная и уязвимая. Момент истины в гораздо большем смысле, чем тогда, когда Рей только заключила сделку. Но на этот раз речь шла не о ком-то другом — теперь на кону стояли лишь ее собственные желания. Гнев, напряжение и волнение окутали ее так сильно, что казалось, в воздухе пощелкивает электричество.

Чувствуя, как сердце подкатывает к горлу, Рей сумела кивнуть, не в состоянии выразить эмоции более сложным способом. Ох, как его прикосновения заставляли ее млеть. Ей безудержно хотелось потереться о его пальцы, но она не находила в себе сил решиться.

Кайло наклонился, и Рей подумала, что сейчас он ее поцелует, но вместе этого его губы замерли на расстояния волоска от ее щеки.

— Мне нужен твой ответ.

Он находились так близко, что ее ресницы задели его кожу, стоило ей закрыть глаза. И тогда Рей выдохнула единственное:

— …да.

— Да? — переспросил Кайло, склонившись, почти прижавшись к ней. Несмотря на промедление, теперь она знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознавать язык его тела и понимать, чего он хочет.

— Да, у-учитель. Я… — Живот сводила трепетная дрожь, но Рей пыталась держаться неподвижно, переживая о том, что неправильное движение может заставить его передумать. Ее голос почти сорвался: — Я позволю вам поймать меня.

При виде торжества в его глазах в другой раз все бы в ее душе встало на дыбы, если бы не собственное возбуждение, вкупе со странным теплом довольства, разлившимся в груди. Он хотел ее, как никто другой, и Рей млела от этого осознания, пусть даже оно походило на поднесенную чашу с отравленным питьем.

— Можешь кончить, — прошептал Кайло так жарко, что она едва не захлебнулась из-за участившегося дыхания. — Столько, сколько захочешь.

Ее сердце стучало так громко, что Рей мерещилось, будто она вот-вот потеряет сознание. Казалось, все случилось так давно, тот день, когда она впервые отвергла его притязания, затем публичный миг позора, который ей пришлось испытать из-за чужой оплошности… Но вот она здесь, приняла свое положение и вроде бы даже осталась самой собой.

Это принесло чувство свободы.

Рей вдруг поняла, о чем он просил все это время. О том, чтобы она приняла его — пусть нездорово, разбито и извращенно, но приняла — и из-за этого сегодня он был так щедр.

Вот почему она разочарованно вздохнула, когда он прекратил ласкать ее, убрав руку. Но не прошло и секунды, как Кайло укоризненно цыкнул на нее и привстал, чтобы раздвинуть ей ноги. Рей приподнялась на локтях и нахмурилась, глядя, как он сначала целует ей грудь, потом опускается по животу, ниже и…

Ох.

Ох!

Когда он, наконец, добрался до уже изнывавшей по его вниманию цели, Рей закричала так громко, что эхо ее крика разнеслось над деревьями.

_Don’t tell me we’re not like plants,_

_sending out a shoot when we need to,_

_or spikes, poisonous oils, or flowers._

_Come to me but only when I say,_

_that’s how plants announce_

_the rules of propagation._

_— отрывок из «Энергии эротизма» Чейза Твичелла_


End file.
